El destino que está por llegar
by caty200065
Summary: Basado en el ultimo tomo del manga, 458. Sigan a Naruto en su busqueda de Sasuke, Sakura por fin reconoce lo que siente y Hinata desea un mejor futuro para el hombre que ama aunque eso signifique no volver a verlo jamás...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, espero que este fic de Naruto les guste, antes de pasar de lleno a la acción les pido que tengan prudencia, esto va en sintoní con los últimos capitulos del manga, así que quizás no todos lo comprendan bien, claro hay de mi cosecha y de una idea que me ronda la mente (ojala Kishi piense igual). Bueno les recomiendo escuchar Dulce Locura de la Oreja de Van Gohg, fue una inspiración para este fic.

Las lineas argumentales irán de la mano de mi querido Naruto, Hinata Chan y Sakura Inner mas Sasuke, ahora que saldrá de todo esto, solo Kishi lo sabe…

Dejen reviewsssssss….

**La confesión**

_**Naruto kun…yo…yo…**_

_**Te amo…**_

Por fin me había confesado, habían pasado más de 10 años desde la primera vez que lo vi, 10 años anhelando su presencia, mas de 3 años queriendo verlo, había sufrido mucho separandome de él, pero entendía que debía hacerse más fuerte, porque él…Naruto Kun… sería el más grande ninja conocido en Konoha.

La pequeña Hinata acompañaba a su padre en silencio, su porte y prestancia no iban de la mano con los lujos que rodeaban a la futura heredera Hyuga. Asustada y algo desconcertada seguía de cerca a su padre, un hombre adusto y muy controlador. Acababan de llegar a la primaria ninja y al igual que todos los ninjas de Konoha, debía comenzar con su instrucción.

Aunque eran futuros ninjas todos llegaban de la mano de sus padres, todos menos dos niños, a uno le conocía por rumores que le habían llegado de los criados, Sasuke Uchiha, el último heredero del clan, que había sido brutalmente masacrado por su hermano mayor. El otro un pequeño rubio de extraños cabellos. Sin embargo, algo en el rubio le llamó poderosamente la atención, a pesar de que trasmitía algo de melancolía, podía adivinarse en su mirada que estaba muy feliz de estar ahí, y pese al miedo que le invadía se acercó a aquel muchacho.

Desde que su sonrisa le iluminó el rostro por primera vez, la niña no pudo despegarse de ese muchacho, su corazón aún muy joven para entender, comenzó a palpitar descontrolado mientras el muchachito le daba una mano y le decía que no estubiera nerviosa, que ese lugar sería genial.

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia mas bonita que en la vida escuche…  
Vendo el guión de la película mas triste y la mas bella que en la vida pude ver…_

_Dulce Locura-Oreja de van gohg_

De eso había pasado mucho, ahora ella estaba en frente de Pein, uno de los enemigos más poderosos, dispuesta a dar su vida por él, por él… Naruto Kun… el hombre que ella había escogido amar.

_**Yo te amo Naruto…**_

Sólo sintió un rayo y luego nada, todo a su alrededor se nubló, pero no se rindió y tampoco moriría, debía probarse a si misma que ella podía ser mas fuerte, debía demostrarle a Naruto que ella era fuerte y que lo merecía, debía agradecerle por ser un ejemplo para su vida. Tenía que sobrebivir, ya no importaba como sólo debía verlo nuevamente.

_**Hinata chan…**_

Sentía una voz llamándola, pero estaba tan cansada, apenas podía respirar, pero la voz era autoritaria y le impedía perderse nuevamente.

Sakura desesperada trataba de usar todo su jutsu médico para curarla, no entendía como ella había tomado la desición de sacrificarse, sabía que la joven estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero nunca entendió la profundidad de aquel sentimiento, ahora se sentia rídicula recordando su amor adolescente por el Uchiha.

Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra  
que en la vida compondré…  
Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré…

_**Sakura…**_

Sintió ese nombre a lo lejos, y un escolofrío recorrió su espalda, no quería sentir esto que la embargaba, una sensación incómoda que se manifestaba cada vez que veía a la pelirosa con él, cada vez que los veía sonreir juntos…

_Sakura… ella no puede evitarlo…no puede evitar que él esté enamorado de ella…_

Dolía pero lo entendía, por eso se había confesado en aquel momento, por eso quiso sacrificar su vida por la de él, sabía perfectamente que él no sería nunca feliz a su lado, pero quizás con ella él podría serlo, solo se contentaba con pensar eso, su felicidad es la mía y por eso lucharé, -ese es mi camino del ninja- se repetía una y otra vez a si misma.

Entiendo que te fueras, y ahora pago mi condena pero  
no me pidas que quiera vivir…

Un par de días después se recuperó totalmente de sus heridas, aún le avergonzaba que la llamaran heroína por haber peleado por Pein, y evitaba por todos los medios de andar por la calle. Pese a que todavía quedaba mucho por reconstruir en Konoha ella se había forjado un plan en su cabeza, y era algo que sólo ella podía hacer.

_**Me preocupa Hinata chan… ella está todavía muy débil pero dejó el hospital y está trabajando muy duro ayudando a los shinobis.**_

La pelirosa aún tenía fresco en su memoria, las palabras de aquel shinobi..ella se había sacrificado por salvar a Naruto…

_**Tranquila Sakura, ella es más fuerte de lo que crees, se que estará bien… más bien eres tú la que me tiene preocupada.**_

Shizune notaba que Sakura estaba algo distraída, no lograba saber que le molestaba, quizás el coma de Tsunade la tenía así…no lo podía saber con certeza pero algo en su compañera le parecía extraño.

_Cierto Hinata era fuerte, debía tenerle más confianza, ella había logrado mucho es esos pocos años que pasaron, todos es realidad se superaron, todo gracias a Naruto..._

_**Naruto baka!!!**_ (tonto en japonés)

Habían pasado tantos años y ese chico parecía otro, con mirada de adulto y voluntad de hierro, lo había visto marcharse, algo en su interior se removió cuando lo vió alejarse, algo que creyó enterrado en el fondo de su alma, pero que se debatía en salir…ese torpe… torpe Naruto…

Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura  
me vuelvo pequeña y menuda, la noche te sueña y se burla…  
te intento abrazar y te esfumas…

_Por que… por que tenía tanto miedo de sentir eso que le invadía el corazón, cada vez que había compartido con él, cada vez que lo veía sonreir, cada vez que estaba a su lado… Naruto parecía invadirla por completo_.

Ahora él estaba violando una orden directa del Hokage en turno y ella sólo rogaba porque volviera sano y salvo. No podría soportar perderlo como perdió a Sasuke, no… esta vez sería diferente… ella ya no sería más un estorbo, nunca más, ahora si algo pasaba ella misma iría en su búsqueda.

_**Hinata onechan… que haces…**_

_**Hanabi…tengo que irme…yo tengo que pedirte un favor…no le digas a nadie que me viste por favor…**_

_**Yo… no puedo explicarte ahora pero confía en mi hermana**_

_**Hi…(**_si en japones)

Hinata estaba en camino, sabía perfectamente el sitio de la reunión de Hokages y tenía toda la información que necesitaba, era tiempo de reaccionar y poder ayudar a Naruto, esta vez volvería a sacrificar su vida en una mision suicida, pero no importaba, no podía quedarse allí esperando, no podía con el dolor en su pecho, con la aflicción de pensar que él arriegaría todo por sus amigos.

_**Debo poder hacer algo, debo lograr mi objetivo, se que puedo hacerlo…**_

Con la sonrisa cálida de Naruto en su mente, una sigilosa shinobi dejó Konoha, quizás… para siempre…

Vendo una cámara gastada que captaba la mirada que en la vida grabaré…  
Vendo dos entradas caducadas que eran de segunda fila que en la vida romperé…  
Vendo dos butacas reservadas hace siglos y ahora caigo que en la vida me senté

_**Sasuke Kun, no entiendo porque debemos esperar… podríamos matarlo aquí mismo…**_

_**Cállate Karim, tu voz me tiene harto…**_

_**Ambos silencio…**_

A Sasuke ya se le hacía molesto tener que lidiar con Karim y con Suigetsu, pero sabía bien que no podía atacar a Danzou hasta finalizada la reunión, sería muy complejo tener que explicar porque el Hokage de Konoha no había aparecido a dicha cita.

El Uchiha todavía no sabe que el objetivo de la reunión es la desición unánime de acabar con Akatsuki y asesinarlo.

Nada importa en el corazón de un hombre herido, sólo el odio, y el haber comprendido el sacrificio de su hermano, lo mueven en estos momentos, Itachi, aquel al que tanto odió y que ahora le recordará cada día de su vida el error en el que estaba. Sólo tendrá que esperar un poco más y poder tomar venganza por su familia, por su clan, sus padres, su vida.

vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré entiendo que te fueras, y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir…

sin tu luna, sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
me vuelvo pequeña y menuda, la noche te sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar…

_**Es definitivo…asesinaremos a ese Uchiha Sasuke, no cambiaré de opinión…**_

_**Naruto… levántate…el Kazekage acaba de marcharse…Naruto…**_

El rostro del rubio rodeado de heridas y lágrimas…

_**Por qué todo tiene que ser tan injusto… yo debo enfrentarme a él, yo tengo que traerlo de vuelta, ese es mi camino del ninja, eso es lo que he escogido y que cumpliré**_…**ESCUCHAME DANZOU…YO CUMPLIRÉ MI PROMESA…**

sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
llorando como un día de lluvia mi alma despega y te busca  
en un viaje un viaje del que no vuelve nunca.

subiré cada noche a buscar a tu luna en mi tejado  
el recuerdo de un abrazo que me hace tiritar

sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
la noche te sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar

sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
llorando como un día de lluvia mi alma despega y te busca en un viaje del que nunca volverá

Fin del capítulo… espero sus comentarios 


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me da mucha alegría que les guste la historia, la verdad es que me gusta basarme en hechos de la historia en si, me los imagino de mejor forma y no me da tanto estrés esperando los capis. Sigo con el siguiente, para este les aconsejo escuchar algo de One Republic, en especial Mercy. Los capis son cortitos porque creo que me acostumbré al ritmo de los capis del manga jejeje, trataré de que este sea mas largo.

Me gusta musicalizarlos espero no se opongan!!!! Jejejeje.

Espero sus comentarios!

Los personajes, historia y argumento de Naruto kun no me pertenecen, gracias Kishimoto por la historia!!

Capitulo 2

**Reencuentros**

_**Naruto…**_

No lograba entender como ese ninja podía sacrificarse ciegamente por alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, no tenía explicación para ello, para Sai, un shinobi criado bajo las órdenes de la fuerza secreta de los ANBU, los motivos de Naruto eran extraños e incomprensibles. Uchiha Sasuke era un traidor que había escapado junto a Orochimaru y del cual se sospechaba que ya se había unido a Akatsuki.

Por qué entonces, Naruto no podía ver que los motivos de Sasuke eran egoístas y que jamás podría regresar a la aldea, por qué seguía insistiendo en que podía cambiarlo…

_**Sai…**_

_**Sakura…hola quería hablar contigo…**_

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad, en esos momentos con Tsunade Hime a punto de morir, y con media aldea de konoha por el piso, no tenía de que aferrarse, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y de alguna forma algo cómica, Sai, aquel ex espía de la Raíz, le resultaba un descanzo a todo ello.

Sai comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido con Naruto, como se humilló ante el Raikage, quién no había dado su brazo a torcer, como se dio la orden de capturar o matar a Sasuke en todas las regiones, de la desición de Naruto de seguir desobedeciendo las reglas y buscar a Sasuke antes que lo encontraran etc. Sakura lo miraba algo atontada con tanta información, le dolía el corazón imaginarse a Naruto, lleno de heridas, invadido por la rabia y la desesperación.

Sus ojos esmeralda se fueron abrillantando a medida que el ANBU seguía con la historia. De repente todo fue silencio y notó que Sai la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**Qué pasa?...**_

_**Cuando vas a admitir lo que sientes?...**_

Sakura enrojeció y se cubrió su rostro, recién ahí notó como las lágrimas caían a mares, liberando toda la aflicción que sentía.

_Angel of mercy_

_**Ángel de misericordia**_

_  
How did you find me?_

_**Como supiste donde estaba?**_

_  
Where did you read my story?_

_**Donde leíste mi historia?**_

_  
Pulled from the papers_

_**Se extrajeron de papeles**_

_  
Desperate and hardened_

_**Desesperados y endurecidos**_

_  
seeking a moment every fix_

_**buscando un momento que arreglar**_

Mercy – One Republic

_Como imaginarse con él, con Naruto en estos momentos…_

Sakura estaba triste, había pasado tantos años añorando al Uchiha, tantos años pensando en él y sólo él, que a veces se sentía culpable de no pensar en su otro amigo, aquel que se quedó con ella, que le prometió devolverle su felicidad, aquel que le agarró la mano y que no se la había soltado en tantos años.

Sai esperaba paciente a que la chica pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas, había comprobado que ella también tenía fuertes lazos con Naruto y él como su amigo debía lograr que ambos fueran sinceros con lo que sentía el uno por el otro.

_**Sai… gracias por estar a su lado, gracias por apoyarlo, él confía en ti y yo también, recuerda que somos un equipo…**_

_**Sakura… debes decirle lo que sientes, eso lo haría muy feliz, en serio… creo que Naruto no se siente capaz de confesarlo sólo porque lo ata la promesa que te hizo…**_

De repente Sakura lo entendió, lo egoísta que había sido todos estos años, lo patética y estúpida que fue, como podía haber comprometido a Naruto en su locura, como pudo pensar en sacrificarlo todo por Sasuke…

_**Quizás yo no lo merezca después de todo, ella fue capaz de ver a través de él, fue capaz de quererlo, de amarlo, cuando todos nosotros lo rechazamos, cuando yo misma lo despreciaba e ignoraba por completo. No puedo… ya es tarde para pensar en eso… yo no puedo volver atrás y reparar el daño que le hice, y pese a todo siento que he estado pagando por esa culpa todos estos años.**_

Sai la abrazó y se quedó junto a ella, no entendía lo que decía o de que hablaba pero sentía el sufrimiento que la embargaba y él se había prometido a si mismo seguir a Naruto y ayudar a sus amigos y a las personas que le amaba.

_All I wanted to saynted to do_

_**Todo lo que quería decir**_

_  
Is fall apart now_

_**Se desmorona**_

_  
All I wanted to feel_

_**Todo lo que quería sentir**_

_  
I wanted to love_

_**Quería amar**_

_  
Its all my fault now_

_**Todo es mi culpa**_

_  
A Tradegy I fear_

_**Una tragedia, me temo**_

El grupo de Naruto seguía su camino, todos habían prometido quedarse a su lado y apoyar cualquier desición que él tomara. Takashi Hatake, lo haría por el gran cariño que le tenía y como deber a su maestro, debía probarse a si mismo que ese muchacho, aquel inútil y risueño muchacho, sería quien salvara al mundo de la destrucción de la guerra.

_**Kakashi sempai… crees que lo logremos…**_

Naruto estaba muy decaído, desde la muerte de Jiraya y su encuentro con Pein, había estado pensando mucho en el objetivo de la paz y de la felicidad de los aldeanos, ¿para que existían ellos?, ¿para protegerlos, no? Pero por qué se creaban guerras y mas guerras, quizás sino hubiesen shinobis todo sería mejor, quizás…Pein tenía razón, conquistar y ganar representaban siempre al lado mas fuerte, al vencedor, según su lógica el que ganara tenía la opción de traer paz.

No… el creía sinceramente que la gente debía luchar por un ideal, por sus sueños, no por deseos egoístas que sólo lo consumían en el dolor y la desgracia, lo había visto repetidas veces en su corta vida, Orochimaru, Pein y su querido amigo Sasuke, quien envenenado de odio se había alejado de su lado.

_**Naruto… debes seguir creyendo en ti, mientras tengas fe… todos te seguiremos y alcanzaremos juntos ese sueño…**_

Naruto sonrió y recuperó sus fuerzas, no tenía que ponerse a pensar en nada, lo importante era encontrar a Sasuke pronto, avisarle lo de la orden y tratar de llevarlo a casa, a Konoha, al lugar donde todos lo esperaban.

_**Hi… gracias… yo seguiré creyendo en mi camino del ninja… creeré en la paz que Jiraya me enseñó, creere en mi, porque no puedo defraudar a mi papá.**_

Una lágrima cayó por su rostro, pero Kakashi se dio cuenta que su actitud había cambiado, ahora volvía a ser el mismo Naruto de siempre, alegre y optimista del pasado. No dejaría que la adversidad atravezara su corazón puro, no dejaría que nadie le quitara la esperanza que le inundaba su ser, eso era algo imposible y el colmillo blanco sonriendo asintió.

_Angel of mercy_

_**Angel de misericordia**_

_  
How did you find me?_

_**Como me hallaste?**_

_  
How did you pick me up again?_

_**Como me recogiste nuevamente?**_

_  
Angel mercy_

_**Angel de misericordia**_

_  
How did you move me?_

_**Como me moviste?**_

_  
Why am I on my feet again?_

_**Por qué estoy en mi camino de nuevo?**_

_  
And I see you_

_**Y te veo…**___

Whoa Whoa Whoa  
I feel you

_**Te siento…**__  
Whoa Whoa Whoa_

Hinata mantenía el ritmo de sus movimientos, como miembro del clan Hyuga ella sabía orientarse a la perfección en todas las regiones, su Byakugan le servía para alejarse de enemigos poderosos y ocultarse a tiempo para poder elaborar un plan de acción con la suficiente calma y reflexión.

Por fin estaba sola, luchaba por sus ideales y no necesitaba de ningún apoyo, tantos años que sufrió con la desconfianza de su padre, con el menosprecio de su familia, ahora entendía por qué debió pasar por tanto sufrimiento, ahora en aquella senda oscura y tenebroza se daba cuenta de lo que había crecido todos esos años.

Esperame Naruto Kun, yo confío en que tú cambiaras las cosas…

_**Creo en ti… y te demostraré de lo que soy capaz…**_

Una tormenta comenzaba a levantarse por la región del hierro, la ninja decidió refugiarse un momento y revisar su mapa, debido a la tormenta no podía ver con claridad lo que le preocupaba, pues si bien contaba con su técnica del puño y el bloqueo del chackra, no quería desperdiciar sus fuerzas dando explicaciones a los shinobis guardianas del área de la reunión. Tampoco quereía toparse con ANBUS que de seguro seguían a Danzou y recorrían todo el área.

Lamentablemente sus planes no pudieron llevarse a cabo, una vez que salió hacia la tormenta, la emboscaron dos ANBUS de la raíz con órdenes de matar a cualquier sospechoso, ella sabía lo despiadados que podían ser y eso además significaba que la reunión había acabado y que los kages regresaban a las aldeas, sino se apuraba corría riesgo de que llegaran mas refuerzos y podrían matarla fácilmente.

Los dos shinobis la acorralaron sin piedad, su vista no le sirvió de nada, ambos la golpeaban intensamente, le exigían dar a conocer su identidad, pero ella no permitiría que su familia cayera en desgracia por su culpa, jamás se perdonaría algo como eso. Siguió peleando y tratando de bloquear los chakras de sus enemigos.

Lentamente sentía que sus energías disminuían, pero pensaba en Naruto y se daba fuerzas, ella habían entrenado en climas extremos y debía ser capaz de poder escapar de aquellos dos ANBUS. Desesperaba buscaba un escape a su alrededor pero el viento y la nieve se lo impedían, desesperada trataba de concentrarse en el combate pero ya estaba bastante herida y con un hombro dislocado.

_**Por que no puedo ser fuerte!!… acaso… todo se acabó?... no puedo fallarle, no a Naruto, todavía no es el momento para mi, debo cumplir mi objetivo… debo ayudar a Naruto kun, así tenga que despedazar mi cuerpo en el proceso voy a seguir mi camino del ninja…**_

_Before just the daylight_

_**Justo antes del amanecer**_

_  
Come and i stand by_

_**Ven y quédate conmigo**_

_  
Waiting to catch the quickest plane_

_**Esperando por el avión más rápido**_

_  
Flying to nowhere_

_**Volando a la nada**_

_  
Is better than somewhere_

_**Es mejor que cualquier lugar**_

_  
That's where i've been and nothing's changed_

_**Allí es donde he estado y nada ha cambiado**_

Hinata estaba exhausta ya su cuerpo poco le respondía pero no se cedía ni un ápice, aunque dos oponentes y encima ANBUS, la tenían bastante mal. En aquel punto comenzó a recordar sus años escolares, aquellos momentos que compartía con Naruto, como cuando les asignaron grupos y como se alegró de no estar junto a él, sabía que con lo torpe que era habría sido una carga para Sasuke y para el rubio. Se rió de pensarlo, se rió con alegría de saber que siempre iba a buscar su bien (el de Naruto) por encima del propio.

Una puñalada en su costado izquierdo la hizo estremecer, lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a desmoronarse, su mente comenzó a nublarse, debía ser mas fuerte aún, seguía siendo un estorbo después de todo…

_**Perdóname Naruto Kun…**_

_All I wanted to say_

_**Todo lo que quería decir**_

_  
All I wanted to do_

_**Todo lo que quería hacer**_

_  
Is fall apart now_

_**Se desmorona ahora**_

_  
All I wanted to feel_

_**Todo lo que quería sentir**_

_  
I wanted to love_

_**Quería amar**_

_  
Its all my fault now_

_**Todo es mi culpa**_

_  
A Tradegy for sure_

_**Una Tragedia seguro**_

_**Sasuke, crees que siga con vida… todavía siento algo muy débil, pero de seguro ya estará agonizando…**_

Karim se había impresionado por la pelea de Hinata, como un ser podía tener tanta resistencia al dolor, ella misma se había afligido de verla.

_**Eso no nos incumbe, debemos encontrar a Danzou lo antes posible, debemos acabar con él antes de que deje el país del hierro…**_

_**Quizás… pueda tener información importante…**_

Sasuke se volteó y la miró directo a los ojos, no era normal que Karim saliera con esas palabras, ella era muy fría y sobre todo calculadora, quizás debía prestarle más atención a ese shinobi moribundo, quizás contar con información extra no sería perjudicial y claro después el espía podía morir, no creía que alguien con esas heridas sobreviviera mucho tiempo más.

_**Suigetsu ve por el shinobi!**_

_**A mi no me mandas bruja... además con este frío no puedo moverme libremente estúpida.**_

_**Yo iré…**_

Jugo se aproximó con precaución donde estaba el ninja, muchos ponían explosivos a su alrededor o se autodestruían para ocultar sus secretos.

Al estar relativamente cerca, supo que no pasaría mas nada y recogió con cuidado el maltratado cuerpo del ninja. Se sorprendió de lo liviano que era y decidió revisarlo para ver si seguía con vida. Comprobó que aún respiraba pero que pronto dejaría de hacerlo, que pese a la lucha que había dado era solo una chiquilla de unos 16 años y no entendía como alguien como ella podría tener la estúpida idea de andar por ahí en momentos como este.

_**No creo que tenga información que nos sirva, deberíamos dejarla aquí para que muera en paz…**_

_**Dejarla…? Es una chica…**_

_**Si…es lamentable, apenas una chiquilla, aunque debo admitir que tenía una técnica impresionante.**_

Jugo lamentaba la muerte de un ninja tan bueno como ella, pero ya nada podía hacerse, sería hacerla sufrir más si la mantenían un momento mas con vida.

_**Deberíamos matarla… esta mal…**_

Karim se acercó y la examinó, Sasuke se mantenía a la distancia no le interesaba mayormente el ninja. La experta la revisó con cuidado, Jugo tenía razón necesitaba de una gran cantidad de jutdu médico y chackra y no había tiempo, el Uchiha había dado la órden de seguir en el menos tiempo posible.

_**Jugo una vez que acabes con ella, trata de no lastimar sus ojos por favor, serán perfectos para mi colección de rarezas, nunca había visto a un poseedor del Byakugan…**_

Sasuke se incorporó violentamente y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

_**Qué dices?...**_

Bueno que esta chica debe pertenecer de seguro al clan Hyuga, sus ojos son inconfundibles, me gustaría haberle hecho pruebas antes de esto.

Jugo se disponía a calmar el dolor de Hinata pero Sasuke lo detuvo. Paso a paso comenzó a caminar hacia la joven, paso a paso comenzaba a recordar su juventud en Konoha, sus momentos felices junto a sus amigos, su vida en el instituto, su niñez…

_**Hyuga Hinata…**_

_**Aún no es tiempo de morir…**_

_Angel of mercy_

_**Angel de Misericordia**_

_  
How did you find me?_

_**Como me hallaste?**_

_  
How did you pick me up again?_

_**Como me recogiste nuevamente?**_

_  
Into the mercy_

_**Dentro de la misericordia**_

_  
How did you move me?_

_**Como me moviste?**_

_  
Why am I on my feet again?_

_**Por qué estoy en mi camino de nuevo?**_

_  
And I see you_

_**Y te veo**___

Whoa  
I feel you

_**Te siento**__  
Whoa_

Im so lost in you

_**Estoy perdido en ti**_

_  
A tragedy seemed to be over now_

_**Una tragedia para ser ahora mas**_

_  
A tradegy it seemed to be_

_**Una tragedia parace ser**_

****

Fin del capítulo, espero les haya gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

Vuelvo con un nuevo capi acabo de ver 458 y ha merecido la espera... Mil gracias por sus comentarios me hacen refeliz y ademas me dan ganas de escribir mas y mas!! Jajajaja son todos muy re buena onda, espero que este capi les erize los pelos!!!. La música para este capi es Viva la Vida de Coldplay.

Lo siento pero soy de drama, me gustan que mis historias les hagan sentir emociones, provocar, en serio, sus notas me dejaron muy satisfecha con el resultado.

Ya no las hago leer mas… Naruto y compañía le pertenecen solo a Kishimoto.

Capitulo 3

**Mirandose a los ojos**

_**Naruto…**_

El seguía interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, porque no podía superarlo, yo jamás volvería a la aldea, menos ahora que sabía el sangriento pasado y el gran sufrimiento que los malditos le causaron a mi hermano. Por qué no le cabía a ese estúpido en la cabeza, que yo ya no era quien conoció, ya no era un shinobi, ahora era un monstruo sediento de venganza, eso nada lo cambiaría, ni siquiera él, Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchukiri, el 9 colas, el cual hace mucho tiempo atrás, había llamado amigo…

Sasuke seguía mirando fijamente a Hinata, ahí tirada semi inconciente, apenas respirando, y con varias lesiones en su cuerpo, debía decidir entre su vida o la muerte, si la dejaban ahí moriría en apenas un par de horas, si se quedaban no había factibilidad de una mejoría, además retrasaría su misión, sería casi suicida entrar a Konoha y matar a Danzou dentro de la aldea. No imposible claro, pero sería arriesgar a su equipo, todavía le quedaba el recuerdo del 8 colas.

_Debía pensar rápido, los miembros del grupo, Zetsu incluido parecían algo ansiosos…_

_**Sasuke debemos irnos, Danzou tiene que estar en camino, no podemos perder esta oportunidad, tienes tu venganza a la vuelta de la esquina y dudas por culpa de una chiquilla moribunda… no lo entiendo… Uchiha Madara… ya se habría ido en busca de ese Danzou.**_

_**Lo entiendo Zetsu pero no permito que nadie me de órdenes…**_

Los ojos rojos de Sasuke le miraron fijamente, inspirando respeto y admiración, ese chiquillo de corta edad había incrementado tanto sus poderes que ya se parecía al demonio zorro. Claramente la diferencia entre ambos era dificil de notar, pero la maldad de Sasuke junto al descontrol del zorro le daba una idea de cómo sería el diablo de existir.

_**Sasuke la chica esta entrando en colapso…**_

Karim no entendía la relación que él tenía con la chica, una vez que el Uchiha detuvo a Jugo, ella quedó muy afectada, el chackra de su amado estaba hecho un caos total.

_**Maldición!!! Nos quedaremos… no podremos salir con esta tormenta de nieve de todas formas, nunca llegaremos a interceptarlo antes de entrar a Konoha, Zetsu ve y dile a tu jefe lo que sucede… no me gusta que estes aquí me molesta tu presencia…**_

_**Karim ve que puedes hacer…**_

Hinata se revolcaba, claramente ese ataque sería lo último que sentiría, Jugo la miró retorciendose y gritando y su instinto asesino se calmó extrañamente, ahora sólo quería que el dolor se detuviera para ella. Caminó lentamente y Sasuke lo vió con pánico en los ojos...¿qué haces?...

_**Voy a curarla de la única forma que se…**_

Jugo entonces la tomó de un brazo y le traspasó su chackra maldito a Hinata, esta se calmó unos momentos y luego nuevamente le vinieron incontables convulsiones.

_**Qué haces!! La acabas de infectar…**_

Sasuke no podía pensar, Hinata comentaba a llenarse de manchas negras, el dolor era ya insoportable, recordó como él años atrás, experimentó el mismo dolor, pero la diferencia es que él lo deseaba, deseaba el poder que eso le traería.

_**Sabías que moriría si no hacia esto… era la única manera, si sobrevive la noche estará bien…**_

_**Claro pero será un mostruo incontrolable… **_

Suigetsu se había acercado a contemplar la escena.

**No lo creo… ella tiene una voluntad que nunca antes había visto…**

Karim la observaba tranquila, no entendía la relación de Sasuke con ella, pero notaba que él estaba afectado de una forma extraña, así que debía permanecer con su cabeza fría y tomar las desiciones más adecuadas.

_I used to rule the world_

_**Yo solía gobernar el mundo**_

_seas would rise when I gave the word_

_**haciendo crecer los mares con mi palabra**_

_now in the morning I sleep alone_

_**ahora por la mañana duermo solo**_

_sweep the streets I used to own._

_**barriendo las calles que solía poseer**__._

_**Viva La Vida - Colplay**_

Una ninja médico se dirigía rápidamente al despacho de la anterior Hokage, su mirada era dura y su temple muy serio, parecía un poco desesperada pero inspiraba el respeto que emulaba su maestra cuando una preocupación le invadía el alma.

Había un jutsu que siempre se negó a aprender, aquel tan poderoso que había sido la obsesión de ese hombre asqueroso llamado Orochimaru, la Gondaime lo había descubierto pero era inútil si solo se podía utilizar una vez y uno arriesgaba su vida. El jutsu de la inmortalidad, si lo ejecutabas te mantenías joven para siempre, sólo necesitabas de otra vida humana, pero ella una shinobi de Konoha se rehusaba a usar la técnica que tan ansiosamente Orochimaru buscó perfeccionar.

Ahora sólo le quedaba aprender todo lo que pudiera, si ella necesitaba implantar a otro aquel jutsu y arriesgar su vida, lo haría sin pensarlo… ya no tenía dudas en su corazón, la desición estaba tomada, ella iría en búsqueda del hombre que sólo velaba por su felicidad, aquel que nunca le dio la espalda, aquel que nunca la abandonó, por él estaba dispuesta a todo, por él… por su perdón… por años de torpezas, ella…Haruno Sakura… volvería por fin al lado de Uzumaki Naruto.

_**Ya lo entendiste cierto?...**_

Sakura observó a Sai, quien serio la miraba interesado.

_**Si… yo debo estar con él, y tú también… nosotros debemos cuidarlo de que no cometa tonterías…**_

Sai rió, temía que ella actuara de forma imprudente, pero se alegraba por Naruto, sabía que ella a su lado le daría la fuerza necesaria de poder cambiar el mundo.

_**Cuando nos vamos?...**_

_**Sai… gracias por todo…**_

_**Eh… Sakura… no me des las gracias… recuerda que todavía tienes que enfretarte a él…**_

Sakura cerró los ojos, aún recordaba ese momento fuera de la aldea cuando le pidió a Sasuke que la llevara con él, aún recordaba a Kakashi cargando a un moribundo Naruto, y como la rabía la invadía porque no traían a Sasuke con ellos. Los ojos del Uchiha mirando hacia el cielo, y los de Naruto mirandola a ella…que tonta había sido…

Aún así no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando estuviera cara a cara con Sasuke, después de su encuentro en la cueva de Orochimaru, después de saber que lo mató, ¿en que diablos se había convertido Sasuke?, temía por el baka, sabía que no sería capaz de matarlo cuando llegara el momento. Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en un shinobi horrendamente poderoso, si logro desaparecer a Orochimaru, pudo traspasar los límites de los saninn de Konoha. El alumno se había comido al maestro.

_I used to roll the dice_

_**Solía tirar el dado**_

_feel the fear in my enemies eyes_

_**sintiendo el miedo en los ojos de mis enemigos**_

_listen as the crowd would sing:_

_**escuchando como la muchedumbre cantaría:**_

_"Now the old king is dead,_

_**"Ahora el viejo rey ha muerto**_

_long live the king!"_

_**¡larga vida al rey!".**_

_**Kakashi sempai… noto a lo lejos un movimiento extraño, es como si nos estubieran esperando…**_

Naruto y su equipo se pusieron en formación de ataque, se fuerón acercando sigilosamente por otras áreas para ver que sucedía mas adelante. El temor los rodeaba pero la confianza en el rubio superaba cualquier barrera.

_**Gusto en verlos…**_

_**Gaara… ¿qué haces aquí?**_

Naruto se alegraba de ver a su amigo, pero no alcanzó a relacionarlo con la reunión de Kages lo que pareció molestar mucho al pelirrojo.

_**Naruto… Gaara sama es hokage de la arena…**_

_**No vine a hablar de eso… solo vine a advertirte que el Uchiha será asesinado, es una orden expresa del Raikage, que además solicitó tu ayuda personal para ver que eso se llevara a cabo.**_

_**Qué dices!!!, son tonterías jamás colaboraría para una cosa así… estan locos…**_

_**Danzou amenazó con encerrarte para siempre si no cumples con sus órdenes, para ellos, tú eres su animal de pelea nada más… un trofeo para su maldito espectáculo.**_

Kankuro parecía muy afectado con las palabras de Gaara.

_**Sobre mi cádaver pondrá Danzou sus manos sobre él, jamás lo permitiré.**_

_**Kakashi san…sabes que él es el nuevo Hokage y puede hacerlo, tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo.**_

Nada podría evitar que las órdenes del Raikage se cumplieran, pero si el jinchukiry de 8 colas no estaba con Tobi, ¿Donde diablos estaba? Una risa maliciosa del tuerto de máscara anaranjaba comenzaba a escucharse a lo lejos… Uchiha Madara iba por fin a conseguir su objetivo, conquistar el mundo? A el no le importaba ni las riquezas ni el poder, solo buscaba eso que le empezaba a faltar, aquello por lo que Itachi se sacrificó y por lo que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a morir.

_One minute I held the key_

_**Sostuve la llave un momento**_

_next the walls were closed on me_

_**después las paredes se cerraron para mí**_

_and I discovered that my castles stand_

_**y descubrí que mis castillos estaban construidos**_

_upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand._

_**sobre pilares de sal, y pilares de arena.**_

Hinata se despertó con mucha fiebre y convulsiones, sentía que su cuerpo oensaba por sí mismo y una extraña sensación de mucho odio comenzó a inundarla, era una sensación muy fea y su corazón trataba de suprimir el odio permitiendo que el dolor se apoderara de sus extremidades, poco a poco el ardor y las heridas comenzaron a desaparecer, su prodigioso control del chakra iba limpiando los puntos vitales, sentía en su inconciencia que otra persona estaba junto a ella, se imaginaba a Naruto de pie junta a ella sonriendole y diciendole que la amaba, que se quedaría para siempre con ella.

Tonta… a veces se imaginaba casada con él criando pequeños Narutos y amando a sus hijos y a su esposo, otras noches despertaba rodeada de lágrimas cuandomsoñaba que Akatsuki asesinaba cruelmente a Naruto. Esas pesadillas comenzaban a atormentarla más en el último tiempo.

Poco a poco comenzaba a recordar conforme el dolor disminuía que había pasado, su peela con los ANBUS su costado destrozandose con daga de uno de ellos, su corazón deteniendose.

En ese momento vio a una hermosa mujer que la miraba en lo lejos de una pradera una linda mujer que le indicaba acercarse, luego todo se volvía negro y volvía sentir el dolor… luego una voz que le ordenaba no morir…esa voz le parecía conocida o quizás sólo era su imaginación… quien sabe…

_**Estás despierta…**_

Hinata comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud, la oscuridad le relajó solía vivir en las somras y no exponerse demasiado debido a su timidez. Ubicó espacialmente la voz y vio que provenía de una esquina.

_**Donde estoy…**_

_**Estas en una cueva del país del hierro, te encontramos casi moribunda…**_

_**La voz seguía punzando en su mente… una voz familiar pero no lograba recordar…**_

Sus ojos aún no podían ver claramente, y cuando trató de incorporarse rápidamente perdió el control y se avalanzó hacia el suelo, cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando notó que sus brazos no le respondían, pero… no sintió el golpe…alguien la tomó antes de que callera al suelo.

_**Estas bien?... mi nombre es Jugo…**_

_**Si gracias yo no puedo moverme…**_

Otra voz la habia ayudado, esta era nueva para ella, pero esa voz la liberó del dolor de estrellarse en el piso y le agradeció en silencio.

**Hyuga Hinata… ¿qué haces aquí en el país del hierro?…**

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_**Escucho sonar las campanas de Jerusalén**_

_roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_**el calvario de la caballería romana cantando**_

_be my mirror, my sword, my shield_

_**son mi espejo, mi espada, mi escudo**_

_my missionaries in a foreign field_

_**mis misioneros en un campo extranjero**_

La chica se volvió a incorporar lentamente, sus movimientos eran esta vez mas coordinados, y Jugo pudo apreciar como comenzaba a manejar totalmente el sello de su chackra maldito, si a Sasuke le habia costado mas de un par de día esta chica era indreíble, apenas llevaba horas y ya podía controlar ese poder.

_**Somos Akatsuki…**_

Karim se movió ligera hacia la chica, esta se encogió se temor. Hinata estaba confundida, en su mente aún flotaba esa voz, esa voz orgullosa algo rasposa pero muy autoritaria. Esa voz que parecía distinta, mas adulta… mas calma…

Hinata enfocó su mirada hacia la chica. Activó su byakugan inesperadamente y Sasuk observó con mucha precaución.

_**Eres una chica muy fuerte puedes sentir que mi chackra está muy debilitado y que no represento una amenaza para ti, pero…aún así… no entiendo porque me salvaste.**_

Karim quedó muy contrariado y decidió salir al exterior, esa chica la sacaba de quicio.

Volvió a enfocar y dio con una figura sentaba al fondo de esa cueva, solo distinguía sus ojos, unos ojos negros penetrantesque parecían estallar en llamas rojas, cuando era solo una niñita pudo ver unos similares que le causaron mucho temor.

_**Sasuke kun…eres tú cierto? Por fin… por fin pude encontrarte…por fin…**_

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, Jugo interrogante miró a Sasuke, quien se sorprendió con el llanto de Hinata, más bien lo descolocó por completo. Aunque eso duró poco, ya adivinaba las intenciones de la Shinovi de Konoha, lamentablemente era tarde para él y también para ella.

_for some reason I can't explain_

_**por alguna razón no puedo explicar**_

_once you go there was never,_

_**una vez vas no encuentras nunca**_

_never an honest word_

_**nunca una palabra honesta**_

_that was when I ruled the world._

_**así era cuando gobernaba el mundo.**_

_**Jefe que haremos ahora…Sasuke se ha quedado cuidando de una chiquilla de Konoha y se niega a ir en busca de Danzou…**_

Una risilla diabólica se colaba por la mascara de Madara, su expresión era desconocida, sus intenciones un misterio, su poder y su manipulación llegaban muy lejos de todo lo imaginado.

_**Tranquilo… quizás es una suerte que Sasuke se haya retrasado, ahora el Hokage de Konoha tiene el poder de controlar todas las aldeas… jejeje…. Eso es una suerte para nosotros…**_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_**Fue el viento malo y salvaje**_

_blew down the doors to let me in_

_**el que tiró las puertas para dejarme entrar**_

_shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_**rompiendo ventanas y sonando los tambores**_

_people couldn't believe what I'd become._

_**la gente no podía creer en lo que yo me había convertido.**_

_**Kakashi sempai crees que sea prudente ir en contra de las órdenes del Raikage?... si nos detienen Naruto pagará las consecuencias por nuestra culpa, el todavía es un niño…**_

_**Escucha Yamato… si yo no confiara en que ese niño puede hacer una diferencia no estaría a su lado, creéme Naruto todavía nos tiene que sorprender a todos… todavía le falta mostrar de lo que es capaz…aún si eso significa arriesgar mi vida… yo me quedaré con él…**_

_**Sempai… yo también apoyaré a Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**Ey… ustedes no se atrasen… par de holgazanas…**_

_**Cero respeto a su sensei… o a sus mayores…(una gotita aparece en ambos senseis)**_

Todos ríen y con algo de energía en el cuerpo comienzan su búsqueda de Sasuke, quien no lejos de ahí ve como Hinata se pone de pie.

_Revolutionaries wait_

_**Los revolucionarios esperan**_

_for my head on a silver plate_

_**mi cabeza en una placa de plata**_

_just a puppet on a lonely string_

_**sólo una marioneta en una cuerda**_

_ah, who would ever want to be king__**?**_

_**oh, ¿quién desearía ser rey?**_

_**FIN DE CAPITULO**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chicas, esta historia está tomando su rumbo al fin, esperé un par de días para ver si la inspiración hacia algo con mi odio de escribir, debería haber una máquina a la cual le dictaras todo no? En fin por fin me llegó este otro capítulo a lo mas Estepahnie Meyer, me vino la continuación. Ahora a plasmar eso que vi en palabras, pero ya se darán cuenta por la letra de la canción que puse ya que le cae como anillo al dedo. Bring Me To Life, Evanesence.

Capitulo 4

**Sálvame de la Oscuridad**

**Naruto Baka…(**se dan cuenta que siempre empiezo con él, le amo desde el primer capítulo)

Sakura y Sai se disponían a partir, cuando llegara la hora de encontrarse con Sasuke, ella liberaría a Naruto de su promesa y le haría entender a la fuerza que el Uchiha había decidido abandonarlos para siempre, le dolería el alma ver a Naruto sufrir lo indecible, pero era una verdad que no podía ser cambiada, no en el caso de Sasuke, él se había consumido por su venganza y jamás podría volver a la aldea, claro Sakura no sabía la verdad sobre el terrible pasado del clan Uchiha.

**Sakura crees que sea bueno salir de la aldea, Danzou Sama nos ordenó esperar aquí hasta su regreso…**

**Qué haras Sai… seguirás por su senda o la nuestra, es momento de decidir…**

Sai sonrió y mediante un brusco movimiento tiró de un kunai dirigido específicamente a un árbol detras de Sakura, esta apenas vio la acción y espantada vio como un ANBU, presumiblemente de la raíz, caía muerto detrás de ella.

**Qué!... esta?...**

**Sakura, yo no he sido totalmente honesto contigo, yo soy un ANBU y me criaron como tal, lamento haberlo matado así, pero no puedo permitir que Danzou siga interfiriendo con Naruto, él es mi amigo y confía en mí, yo también confiaré en ustedes y para ello eliminaré cualquier obstáculo que esté en mi camino.**

Sakura asintió, él ya no era la misma persona que los acompañó la primera vez, cada gesto de Sai, cada palabra lo hacía mas humano, por fin se daba cuenta de lo que era la amistad, de lo que los sentimientos significaban, por dios… él se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que ella ni siquiera pudo sospechar.

**Sai… es hora de irnos… adios Konoha…**

**Sakura… yo se que Naruto logrará todo lo que se proponga, yo estaré con él cuando me necesite y tú también… me alegro mucho por eso…**

Sai esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

_**Yo se que si…**_

HOW CAN YOU SEE INTO MY EYES LIKE OPEN DOORS

**CÓMO PUEDES VER EN MIS OJOS COMO PUERTAS ABIERTAS **

LEADING YOU DOWN INTO MY CORE

**GUIÁNDOTE HACIA MI ALMA**

WHERE I´VE BECOME SO NUMB

**DONDE HE ESTADO TAN ADORMECIDA**

WITHOUT A SOUL

**SIN ALMA**

MY SPIRIT SLEEPING SOMEWHERE COLD

**MI ESPÍRITU DURMIENDO EN ALGÚN LUGAR FRÍO**

UNTIL YOU FIND IT THERE AND LEAD IT BACK HOME  
**HASTA QUE LO ENCUENTRES Y LO GUÍES DE VUELTA A CASA**

Naruto y su grupo proseguían su camino, encontrar a Sasuke antes que el Raikage, pero el clima no les acompañaba y una tormenta les hacía muy difícil moverse, después de la tormenta amaneció con una densa neblina que los dejaba desprotegidos ante un eventual ataque.

**Qué hacemos Kakashi sempai, supongo que es prudente seguir, ya la reunión finalizó y la desición de acabar con Sasuke debe estar repartiendose entre todas las naciones…**

**Eso nos pone en una situación delicada, no sólo debemos encontrar a Sasuke, sino evitar por todos los medios que nos encuentre la gente del Raikage o la de Danzou**…

Kakashi estaba muy preocupado, Naruto era el jinchukiri,considerado una protección de Konoha en época de guerra, Danzou lo sabía, y no permitiría que el muchacho se alejará por mucho tiempo.

**Qué pasa…?... Diablos esta neblina está comenzando a impacientarme, …**

Naruto había quedado muy nervioso luego de las palabras de Gaara, una vez que la noticia y las órdenes de la junta llegaran a cada uno de los países, Sasuke sería declarado enemigo público número uno.

**Con alguno de los Hyuga en la misión se nos haría mucho más fácil…**

Las palabras del capitán Yamato le hicieron recordar a Naruto, por primera vez, aquella escena de la que fue espectador en su pelea con Pein, aquella donde Hyuga Hinata le declaraba su amor, aún no lograba comprender a que se refería, él creía firmemente en la capacidad de sus amigos, pero jamás se le pasó por la mente que Hinata chan fuera tan imprudente, no se daba cuenta que ella si estaba enamorada de él, así como él lo estaba de Sakura, pero no lo veía, era como una neblina, esa confesión para él fue casi como una declaración afectuosa de amistad que en otras circunstancias hubiese sido mortal.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo y al ver que Naruto seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos prefirió callar.

A Yamato le habían contado lo sucedido y realmente admiraba a Hinata, aunque como Naruto, también le criticaba su completa falta de cordura.

**Ella estará bien?...**

**Cuando dejamos la aldea me dijeron que ella seguía en el hospital pero se estaba recuperando muy rápido Naruto…**

Kakashi miró a Yamato y siguió con la mirada a Naruto, aún no podía descifrar que había significado para él esa confesión de la shinobi. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás él siendo aún un niño había escuchado algo similar pero en otras circunstancias.

**Me alegro… ella fue muy valiente pero también muy arriesgada al hacer lo que hizo, cuando vuelva tendré una conversación seria con ella saben? Tiene que ser mas conciente de que no puede enfrentarse a un enemigo que la dobla en poder…**

**Que gracioso que seas tú precisamente quien este aconsenjandola sobre eso no crees? Supongo que ella siguió tu ejemplo después de todo.**

Yamato se había contentado mucho de que Naruto se viera más distendido.

**Claro además hay que agregar otro factor Naruto, ella tomó la desición en ese momento crucial de dar su vida por la tuya…**

Kakashi seguía con la curiosidad de ver hasta donde llegaba el entendimiento de su antiguo alumno.

**Eso es una tontería, yo jamás le perdonaría eso, yo no se que estaba pensando…**

A Kakashi le apareció una gotita y Yamato decidió contratacar

**Yo daría mi vida por la persona que amara…**

Naruto rió y los trató de pervertidos y cursis, claramente él no comprendía nada de nada.

(WAKE ME UP) WAKE ME UP INSIDE

**(DESPIÉRTAME) DESPIÉRTA MI INTERIOR**

(I CAN´T WAKE UP) WAKE ME UP INSIDE

**(NO PUEDO DESPERTAR) DESPIÉRTA MI INTERIOR**

(SAVE ME) CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK

**(SÁLVAME) DÍ MI NOMBRE Y SÁLVAME DE LA OSCURIDAD**

(WAKE ME UP) BID MY BLOOD TO RUN

**(DESPIÉRTAME) DESPIÉRTAME DENTRO, RUEGA QUE FLUYA MI SANGRE**

(I CAN´T WAKE UP) BEFORE I COME UNDONE

**(NO PUEDO DESPERTAR) ANTES DE QUE ME DESHAGA**

(SALVE ME) SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I´VE BECOME

**(SÁLVAME) SÁLVAME DE LA NADA EN LA QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO**

Hinata se hallaba de pie en esa cueva del país del hierro, frente a ella, Uchiha Sasuke, el criminal más buscado en esos momentos. Ella secaba sus lagrimas y Sasuke, le pedía a su grupo que lo dejaran solo con ella, cualquier cosa que esa niña le dijera debía ser tomada en cuenta, ya que como temía aún no se percataba de lo que había pasado con ella.

**Sasuke kun, yo me disculpo… siento que no hubiese podido dar contigo antes, la verdad siempre fui muy cobarde y creo que no he cambido demasiado… la verdad es que me encuentro aquí para pedirte que por favor liberes a Naruto Kun de la promesa de traerte de vuelta, yo no se los motivos de porque abandonaste la aldea, pienso que cada persona debe ser libre de tomar sus desiciones y luego enfrentar las consecuencias, pero realmente temo que esta búsqueda inalcanzable de él vaya acabar abruptamente con su vida… yo no puedo permitir que eso ocurra, por eso me atreví a presentarme aquí en estos momentos, frente a ti…**

**Hinata… yo no puedo hacer eso que me pides, como bien dices tengo mis propios objetivos y ellos no son precisamente encontrar a Naruto…**

**Pero… pero… si él llegase a encontrarte nuevamente…**

**Si él llegase a encontrarse en mi camino, y no me dejase alcanzar mis objetivos… si él se convirtiera en un obstáculo… yo acabaría con él…**

**Noooo… noooo… como puedes decir eso… tu no puedes… él jamás te haría daño, el jamás haría daño a nadie…**

Hinata aún débil cayó al piso, desde ahí se arrastró como pudo y llegó a los pies de Sasuke, este sólo la observaba en silencio.

**Po favor… no le hagas daño…por favor…**

**Tú estuviste a punto de morir hace apenas unas horas y me vienes a pedir que no mate a Naruto, no estás en posición de pedir nada, tú vida está en peligro, no lo entiendes…?**

**Mi vida… mi vida no significa nada… yo no soy nada… estoy aquí frente tuyo, rogándote que no le hagas ningún mal y aún así soy un shinobi que debería combatir… que debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protreger por mi misma a las personas que amo…**

Sasuke retrocedió, esas palabras vinieron como un rayo a su mente, apuñalando lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo, aquella forma de sentir era muy similar a la propia. Recordó el momento preciso en que encontró a sus padres muertos, la impotencia que tenía de no ser más fuerte, de no tener el poder para detener a Itachi, eso que ella sentía ahora era tan parecido pero a la vez tan distinto, a él lo movia ciegamente la venganza a ella la movía su corazón y su amor por Uzumaki Naruto.

**Hinata… escúchame… debes saber porque sigues con vida…**

La niña lo miró y este la ayudó a incorporarse, ella no recordaba mucho, sólo que había tenido mucha fiebre y dolor. Pero ahora, mas clara se daba cuenta de que no era posible que ella se moviera después de recibir tantas heridas, sabía perfectamente que la herida de su costado había sido mortal, pero ¿por qué ella seguía con vida?

NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT I´M WITHOUT

**AHORA QUE SÉ DE LO QUE CAREZCO**

YOU CAN´T JUST LEAVE ME

**NO PUEDES ABANDONARME**

BREATHE INTO ME AND MAKE ME REAL

**DAME TU ALIENTO Y HAZME REAL**

BRING ME TO LIFE

**DAME LA VIDA**

(WAKE ME UP) WAKE ME UP INSIDE

**(DESPIÉRTAME) DESPIÉRTAME MI INTERIOR**

(I CAN´T WAKE UP) WAKE ME UP INSIDE

**(NO PUEDO DESPERTAR) DESPIÉRTAME MI INTERIOR**

(SAVE ME) CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK

**(SÁLVAME) DÍ MI NOMBRE Y SÁLVAME DE LA OSCURIDAD****  
**

(WAKE ME UP) BID MY BLOOD TO RUN

**(DESPIÉRTAME) DESPIÉRTAME DENTRO RUEGA QUE FLUYA MI SANGRE**

(I CAN´T WAKE UP) BEFORE I COME UNDONE

**(NO PUEDO DESPERTAR) ANTES DE QUE ME DESHAGA**

(SAVE ME) SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I´VE BECOME

**(SÁLVAME) SÁLVAME DE LA NADA EN LA QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO**

BRING ME TO LIFE

Sakura y Sai se movían con cuidado, sabían de las alertas y de los peligros que representaba la reunión de Kages, todos estaban en alerta máxima, había espias por doquier y las guardias de fuerzas especiales de cada país se habían desplegado para asegurar el regreso de cada Hokage.

Sai se movía a la perfección en esas circunstancias, para Sakura él era casi uno con el medio, apenas podía sentir su chakra o su presencia, en un momento sin avisarle desapareció por completo. La chica asustada se desorientó pero decidió esperar hasta e que apareciera, sabía que los anbus eran maestros de la ubicación, especialmente aquellos pasajes inexplorados por otra clase de ninjas.

Sai llegó luego de un rato y le pidió cambiar la dirección, acaba de percibir a los lejos, gracias a sus animales de tinta, que había una delegación en progreso, lo mas probable es que se tratará del Raikage aunque no podía estar seguro.

De pronto por detrás de ambos sintieron un pequeño silvida y dos ramas enorme los aprisionaron de forma inesperada. Una vez sbsjo de lo árboles notaron que se trataba de Yamato y que un poco más alla venían tanto Kakashi como Naruto a su encuentro.

**Sakura chan!!! Que haces aquí!!**

Naruto se había puesto muy feliz, le alegraba que ella se encontrara bien, que ella estuviera junto a él, la quería mucho y ese sentimiento no disminuía con los años pero si se iba haciendo cada vez más meláncolico.

**Baka… tenía que veniri s ver como estabas, siempre eres tan imprudente, ustedes necesitaban un médico ninja para proseguir con esta locura**.

**Me alegro de verlos ambos…**

Kakashi se alegraba mas por Naruto, esto definitivamente le subiría el ánimo, y necesitaría mucho de ellos en el futuro.

**Y… cual es su plan, vagar por toda la región del hierro hasta dar con Sasuke… me parece que eso sería una estupidez, lo primero sería aberguar cual es su próximo objetivo… si ya mató a su hermano porque Akatsuki está interesado en él… por que capturó al 8 colas…**

**Según mis fuentes fue una orden expresa del hombre tras la máscara, él será nuestra clave…**

**Si como ya les dije hace un tiempo ese sujeto esconde muchos misterios pero siento que él es el verdadero líder tras Akatsuki…**

Naruto estaba convencido, sabía que lo escuchado en su agonía tenía algo que ver con Tobi, con ese Madara que había mencionado el Kiuby y tambien con Sasuke, todo estaba conectado, solo faltaba información, y para ello debían investigar más.

Sakura miraba a Naruto con otra expresión en el rostro, mientras lo escuchaba cosas comenzaban a aparecer en su corazón, cosas que ya había dejado de sentir, tantos años ciega, cerrada a cualquier sentimiento… ahora cerca de él podía percibir la cálidez de su alma, la bondan que trasmitía, se amargaba de pensar que Hinata lo había visto así desde pequeña.

FROZEN INSIDE WITHOUT YOUR TOUCH

**CONGELADA EN MI INTERIOR, SIN TUS CARICIAS**

WITHOUT YOUR LOVE DARLING

**SIN TU AMOR, CARIÑO**

ONLY YOU ARE THE LIFE AMONG THE DEAD  
**SÓLO TÚ ERES LA VIDA ENTRE LOS MUERTOS.**

ALL THIS TIME I CAN´T BELIEVE I COULDN´T SEE

**TODO ESTE TIEMPO NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO PUDIESE VER**

KEPT IN THE DARK BUT YOU WERE THERE IN FRONT OF ME

**OCULTA EN LA OSCURIDAD PERO AHÍ ESTABAS, ENFRENTE DE MÍ**

I´VE BEEN SLEEPING A THOUSAND YEARS IT SEEMS

**PARECE COMO SI HUBIESE ESTADO DURMIENDO DURANTE MIL AÑOS**

GOT TO OPEN MY EYES TO EVERYTHING

**HE DE ABRIR MIS OJOS A TODO**

WITHOUT A THOUGHT WITHOUT A VOICE WITHOUT A SOUL

**SIN PENSAMIENTO SIN VOZ SIN ALMA**

DON´T LET ME DIE HERE

**NO ME DEJES MORIR AQUÍ**

THERE MUST BE SOMETHING MORE

**DEBERÍA HABER ALGO MÁS****  
**

BRING ME TO LIFE

**Hinata… pudiste sobrevivir porque Jugo te implantó la marca tenebrosa…**

**Qué…es…eso**

**Yo buscaba poder para asesinar a mi hermano… la marca fue la que proporcionó la fuerza y la sangre fría para hacerme más fuerte todos estos años…pero…**

**Sasuke kun…**

**Yo me volví esto…**

Sasuke se tranforma completamente…Hinata se sorprende y retrocede.

**Me convertí en un monstruo…**

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	5. Chapter 5

Ok otro capítulo mas que sale de mi cabeza gracias a todos los mensajes que recibí, mil gracias a todos! Así vale la pena escribir especialmente cuando siento su apoyo y sobre todo que la historia es mi deseo personal de que Kishimoto se le ilumine como a mi jejeje.

Este capi también me llegó en sueños de hecho me ha estado molestando el hecho de que Hinata saliera de la aldea así como así, es casi increíble el cambio que ella ha tenido ahora sabremos porque tomó una desición tan drástica, ah y me quedo dando vuelta una preguntilla, porque se transforma sasuke cuando Itachi ya le sacó todo el chackra de Orochimaru… bueno recuerden que el tiene el poder de crear ilusiones, eso es lo que ve Hinata… no al verdadero Sasuke…

Este capi esta animado por la canción Broken de Evansecense.

Paso a la historia perse… los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…

**Capitulo 5**

**Las verdades que nos atormentan**

_**Naruto…**_

_**Que hacemos entonces… quizás en la villa sepan más del paradero de Sasuke…**_

Naruto miró a Sakura, ella solo quería que todos volvieran a salvo lo antes posible, pero eso no podía ocurrir todavía… estaban muy cerca de encontrar a Sasuke y esta vez sería una pelea definitiva, si él escapaba moriría en manos del Raikage o de cualquier guerrero que fuera en su búsqueda, no había forma de que él se hubiese hecho tan fuerte como para evitar eso que se venía.

_**No… esta vez debemos buscarlo hasta dar con él, si Tobi o Madara están en esto, estoy seguro que pronto sus planes serán revelados, creo que de alguna manera las cosas se precipitarán y debemos estar preparados, por favor Sakura chan, vuelve a la aldea, no quiero que… salgas herida con todo esto…**_

_Sai miraba atento a Naruto, él lo protegería con su vida, ya lo había decidido, no miraría atrás… Ya no le importaba Danzou ni la Raíz, ahí en el grupo de su amigo, había encontrado su sitio, no dejaría que ellos sufrieran, jamás los volvería a traicionar. Ahora él era parte del mundo de Naruto, y haría lo posible porque él no sufriera los daños, trataría por todos los medios de que todo volviera a la normalidad y de traer de vuelta a ese amigo perdido. (pensamiento de Sai)_

Sakura sacudió su cabeza abatida, ahora, cuando todo estaba en contra, cuando corría peligro su vida, cuando todo parecía perdido, él… él seguía preocupandose por ella, por dios… no podía soportarlo, pero esta vez no lo demostraría, se guardaría su pena para ella, merecía vivir en privado todo ese dolor, no podía desanimar a Naruto en un momento como este, ella estaba ahí para él, y sin embargo… aún no podía aclarar realmente lo que sentía por el joven ninja de Konoha.

_**No te preocupes por mi estaré bien…**_

Kakashi se le quedó viendo, quizás él era el menos indicado en esos momentos para acercarse a ella pero sabía que la chica, esa ninja que había podido controlar su chackra tal cual lo hacía la sanin legendaria, sufría en silencio, y aunque creía que aún se trataba de Sasuke, la forma en que miraba a Naruto había cambiado extrañamente.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la shinobi pelirosa, sus ojos se iluminaron y Naruto le devolvió el gesto con su típica sonrisa bonachona.

Naruto estaba tranquilo, Sakura parecía bien, luego de ver la destrucción de la Villa y el lamentable coma de Tsunade, ella parecía bien, eso le alegraba enormemente, no quería que ella derramara más lágrimas, quería que fuera feliz.

_Merece ser feliz ha sufrido tanto estos años, ha sufrido por mi culpa, porque aún no puedo cumplir la promesa que le hice, pera solo espera Sakura chan solo espera, que pronto podrás recuperar esa sonrisa que tenías antes de que Sasuke se fuera… (pensamiento de Naruto)_

_**Esta bien Sakura chan creo que debemos irnos… espéranos Sasuke… iremos por ti amigo.**_

_**Naruto… antes debo contarte algo… antes de encontrarme con Sakura chan vi a una ninja dejando Konoha, me pareció extraño y la seguí creyendo que era una espía, pero no pude encontrar su rastro, es imposible para un ninja cualquiera lograr eso… no lo creo posible a menos que…**_

_**Qué Sai…**_

Naruto se estaba impacientando.

Yamato escuchaba atento y ya entendía que estaba sospechando Sai, claro el también era un ANBU después de todo.

_**Que se tratara de alguien del clan Hyuga.**_

_**Qué!!! Creen que el clan Hyuga está metido confabulando con nuestros enemigos? No lo creo!! Ellos no son de tomar desiciones de ese tipo. **_

_**Tranquilo… no estamos suponiendo nada Naruto, no creo que ellos esten planeando algo, lo que creo es que debemos escuchar a Sai…**_(Kakashi estaba seguro de quien podía tratarse)

_**Si bueno… yo alcanzé a verle y debo decir que sea quien sea ese ninja era una chica.**_

_**Hinata!**_

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura que con una cara de espanto se quedó petrificada.

_**Por qué Hinata se iría de la aldea en la mitad de la noche?..es absurdo Sakura Chan, además ella debe estar delicada luego de pelear contra Pein.**_

_**No lo creo… ella sería capaz de eso y más…**_

_**No lo se… Sakura chan…es extraño…**_

Todos los adultos tenían una gotita en sus cabezas, Sai reía con amabilidad y Sakura comenzaba a enfadarse.

_**Qué aún no lo sabes???? Cabeza hueca!! Como puedes ser tan estúpidoo!!**_

Ya chicos, sigamos la discusión después, ahora debemos movernos, es peligroso quedarnos en un punto, sobre todo con el Raikage persiguiendo a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Broken

**Quebrado**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
**Quiero que sepas que amo la forma en que te ríes**

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
**quiero mantenerte en alto y sacar tu pena lejos**

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
**Guardo tu fotografía, sé que me sirve bien **

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**quiero mantenerte en alto y sacar tu pena**

Evanescense

Mientras en la cueva Sasuke le mostraba su forma transformada a Hinata, quien inmóvil, lo miraba desde una distancia prudente. Aún no podía entender que trataba de explicarle, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo importante era evitar que Sasuke le hiciera daño a Naruto. Eso no podía permitirlo. Jamás.

Después de que Sasuke le implantara esa ilusión Hinata comenzó a darse cuenta del truco y salió de la ilusión del joven, Sasuke la miró sorprendido, todo era muy real, como ella podía percibir que eso era solo un sueño?.

_**Yo entiendo lo del chackra que me implantaron Sasuke kun, agradezco que me salvaran la vida, y agradezco que me dieras poder, por que se muy bien que con el cambio tendré más chackra a mi disposición, no es verdad? Lo puedo sentir en mi cuerpo, siento además una fuerza que trata de arrebatarme el control, pero que no dejaré salir, tengo el control de esto y no me ganarán estas ansias de asesinar…**_

_**Cómo puedes controlarlo… para ti la sensación es desconocida…?**_

Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido creía que luego de contarle la verdad ella se volvería incontrolable y tendría que matarla, eso era lo mejor, no la dejaría vivir así condenada. Sin embargo, la chica que estaba frente a él, no estaba enloquecida ni nada, se mantendía de pie mirándolo atenta, quizás hasta un poco asustada pero erguida y dispuesta a luchar si era necesario.

_**Entiendo que me subestimes… pero han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que me viste, quizás aún creas que soy esa niña asustadiza que dependía 100% de sus compañeros, pero con los años desarrollé mis técnicas y logré controlar a la perfección mi flujo de chackra, eso me permite estar en armonía ahora.**_

_**Debo admitir que eso es increíble, pero como vez… no es suficiente. No podrías detenerme si eso quisieras…**_

Hinata se le quedó viendo en silencio, lo que él decía era cierto, jamás podría competir contra él, la fuerza que tenía ahora era gigantezca, comparada con la suya, aún con los poderes de Yugo le parecía imposible. Pero entonces que haría, estaba frente a él, frente a la persona que Naruto Kun mas deseaba encontrar. ¿Seguiría siendo una inútil?

_**Yo quiero ir contigo, sea lo que sea tu objetivo, déjame ir por favor, sabes que mi habilidad te ayudaría…**_

**Qué ganas tú con eso, sabes que si lo encuentro y me detiene lo mataré…**

**Lo se… pero aún así debo intentarlo, debo hacerlo, por favor…**

Sasuke se quedó pensando que todo esto era un locura, no podía llevarla, pese a su Byakugan ella seria una carga para el grupo, contando el hecho de que era una ninja y no un criminal. No podía confiar en ella.

**No irás… vete no te haré daño, pero si te vuelvo a encontrar te mataré. No lo dudes lo haré.**

**Sasuke kun…**

Hinta miró el suelo y comenzó a juntar sus cosas ya no quedaba nada más por hacer, debía volver a la villa y renunciar a todo. Ambos salieron de la cueva y la joven shinobi le dió las gracias a Yugo por salvarla, él enrojeció, al verla de día veía lo bonita que era y también percibió el corazón puro que tenía, no entendía como alguien como ella no le temiera a Sasuke quien despedía esa aura negra y negativa.

Parecen el ying y yang… (pensamiento de Yugo)

_**Esa chica era muy linda… menos mal que se va Karim eh? Habría representado una seria competencia para ti…**_ (Suigetsu reía de buena gana)

Karim solo la miraba alejarse del grupo, mientras Sasuke, sin voltear, le ordenó a todos proseguir con el plan.

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

**Porque estoy roto, cuando estoy solo**  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**y no me siento bien, cuando te vas  
**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
**tu te has ido, y no me sientes nunca mas**  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again

**Lo peor ha terminado ya, y puedes respirar nuevamente**  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

**Quiero mantenerte en alto, y sacar mi pena lejos**  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

**Hay tanto más por aprender, y no queda nadie para luchar**

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

**Quiero mantenerte en alto, y sacar tu pena**

_**No creo correcto iniciar una búsqueda sin el permiso del Hokage Neji…**_

_**Tío ella podría estar en peligro… quizás nuestros enemigos la raptaron y le pasó algo malo, Hinata sama debe estar en peligro…eso es seguro…**_

_**Neji… no dudo de tus intenciones pero pienso que mi hija se fue por su propia voluntad, si eso es cierto, sería lamentable, para toda la aldea quedaría de traidora, ¿lo sabes cierto? Jamás permitiríamos un comportamiento así en el clan Hyuga sobrino.**_

_**Iré por ella… no es una traidora…**_

_Solo está confundida_. (pensamiento de Neji)

_**Ve… yo hablaré con el Hokage apenas regrese, pero si la encuentras y no es como creemos debes traerla para ser juzgada como corresponde.**_

_**Hai**_(si en japones)

Neji se sentía culpable por la desaparición de Hinata sama, había sido muy imprudente días antes cuando ella había estado en el hospital, tenía mucha rabia con ella, por haber cometido tamaña estupidez, pero también había escuchado los rumores sobre la declaración de Hinata y eso lo ponía aún de peor humor, como su prima podía haberse sacrificado de esa manera, mas… por alguien que estaba enamorado de otra mujer. No entendía el corazón de ella, y no podía seguir aguantando como ella sufría por ese baka de Naruto.

Así una noche antes de su alta habló con su tío de un tema que venía pensando hace tiempo, algo que quizás cambiaría sus destinos para siempre, él, Hyuga Neji, quería desposar a Hinata al cumplir los diecisiete años de edad.

Su tío se sorprendió con la propuesta pero luego lo pensó mejor y era lo adecuado, al final ambas familias podían juntarse nuevamente y podría desaparecer la maldición, sabía que su hija lo aceptaría, después de todo ella era una niña muy comprensiva y se notaba que quería mucho a su primo, lo que no sabía su padre era el amor de ella por el Jinchukiri de la aldea.

Neji aceptó con alegría la respuesta afirmativa que le dio su tío y fue directo a contarle a Hinata sama.

La encontró en la cama del hospital, aún débil, pero feliz, esto lo disgustó sobremanera y le increpó su imprudencia y su falta de cuidado.

La niña solo lo observó tranquila, se sentía tan plena de haber hecho lo que hizo que nadie podría sacarle jamás esa felicidad del cuerpo.

_**Hinata sama, quiero contarte algo… yo y tu padre decidimos que…**_

Hinata se incorporó para escuchar mejor… por el tono de su primo debía ser algo serio.

_**Yo… no se como decirte esto…**_

_**Neji Nisama, por favor sea lo que sea dímelo…**_

Cada momento que pasaba se hacía eterno, Neji estaba de frente a su cama a una distancia mas que prudente.

_**Creémos que lo mejor para el clan es que tú y yo nos casemos en la primavera.**_

_Hinata no podía digerir eso que había escuchado. Casarse? Ellos? Por qué… a que se debía todo esto… que estaba diciendo su primo. No entendía que sucedía_.

_**Yo…**_

La niña trataba de sacar el habla pero no podía, un dolor en su corazón la iba dejando sin habla, sin vida, sin nada.

_**Ya está decidido Hinata sama, apenas llegue la primevera te casarás conmigo y dejarás de ser ninja, de esta forma ambos clanes podrán encontrar la paz nuevamente.**_

Neji se retiró de inmediato era mejor que ella pensara las cosas sola. Una vez fuera del hospital se arrepintió de haberle dicho todo, quizás debió a esperar que se recuperase, aún estaba muy débil.

El Hyuga se fue muy contrariado mientras una chica de kimono rosado lo veía alejarse, la chica lloraba, se sentía muy triste por la noticia del casamiento, por ella, por él y por Hinata, sabía perfectamente que ella amaba a Naruto, así como ella, Tenten amaba profundamente a Neji.

**  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

**Porque estoy roto, cuando estoy abierto  
**And I don't feel like I am strong enough

**Y no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

**Porque estoy roto, cuando estoy solo**  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

**Y no me siento bien, cuando estas lejos**

Naruto y su grupo se movía sigilosamente aunque no percibían que un par de ojos extras los venía siguiendo hace rato, de pronto se sintió el ruido de un pájaro y Kakashi supo que no estaban sólos frente a ellos unos 15 ninjas se movían en todas direcciones, se sintió culpable de no ocupar su sharingan para investigar el lugar donde se movían.

Tanto Sai como Yamato fueron innmobilizados de inmediato. Esos eran ninjas de la Raíz, debían estar buscando a Naruto para devolverlo a la aldea. Pero…

_**Uzumaki Naruto… el jinchukiri de la aldea de Konoha, te ordeno que vengas conmigo…**_

El Raikage estaba frente a ellos, con su imponente figura, Danzou le había permitido colaborar con su fuerza secreta para dar con Naruto lo antes posible, y lo habían hecho a la perfección.

_**Sabes que no iré con usted viejo… no tengo intenciones de que maté o capture a mi amigo…**_

_**Quieres pelear?... mocoso insolente… no sabes que si no fuera por tu padre ya te hubiese matado…**_

Kakashi sabía de lo que hablaba el Raikage, sabía que él había luchado junto al relámpago amarillo de Konoha , y sabía además que su maestro lo estimaba mucho.

A Naruto le dolió que hablaran de su padre, hacía poco se había enterado quien era y aunue este le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera dudar de sus intenciones.

_**Si tenemos que luchar para evitar que vayas tras Sasuke, lo haremos…**_

Sakura ahogó un grito, ese hombre parecía muy poderoso, no sería prudente pelear con él, a nadie se le ocurriría pelear con el Raikage, se había dicho que era el único capaz de detener a su propio hermano el jinchukiri de ocho colas.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

**Porque estoy roto, cuando estoy abierto  
**And I don't feel like I am strong enough

**Y no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

**Porque estoy roto, cuando estoy solo**  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

**Y no me siento bien, cuando te vas lejos**

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

**Porque estoy roto, cuando estoy solo**  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
**y no me siento bien cuando te vas**  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

**Tu te vas y no me sientes mas**

EVANESCENSE

Fin del capítulo

PS: no creo que queden mas de dos capitulos mas! Así que el final se viene con todo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya voy por un nuevo capítulo, diculpen el retraso!!! Gomen gomen…

Behind Blue Eyes limpBizkit… inspiración nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo 6

**Ojos Azules**

_**Naruto!!!!!**_

Naruto tenía los ojos enrojecidos de rabia no podía concebir que ese hombre no estubiera dispuesto a escuchar sus argumentos, que no pudiera entenderlo, le daba rabia tener que esconder esa ira que lo comía por dentro, tener que vigilar constamente sus arranques, su rabia… su impotencia… todo por controlar al demonio que llevaba dentro. Porque no podía ser un chico normal, porque tenía que tener tanta responsabilidad a tan corta edad, ya estaba harto, cansado… y aún así miraba a Sakura y todo volvía a tener sentido, si ella había sido fuerte y aguantado todos estos años, él también lo haría, lo haría aunque le carcomiera el alma.

_**Basta Naruto, debemos respetar al Raikage, él es un miembro fundamental, no queremos ocasionar un problema diplomático para Konoha…**_

Sakura hablaba como si fuera Tsunade sama en persona, todos se soprendieron de lo madura y sabias de sus palabras, al parecer, la hime sama le había enseñado algo más que fuerza bruta todos estos años.

_**Discúlpenos Raikage sama, él es un poco pueblerino y no ha recibido una buena educación, lamento su comportamiento, le aseguro que lo ayudaremos.**_

Todos se miraban muy serios, que estaría planeando Sakura?

Naruto asintió de mala gana, confiaba en ella y seguiría su juego.

Sakura quiso reunirse en privado con el Raikage, haciendose pasar por una emisaria del Hokage, su fin era poder descubrir que era precisamente lo que se había hablado en el concejo de Hokages, su astucia le valió saber que el Hokage de Konoha, Danzou sama se había convertido en máxima autoridad de todos los países y ahora se encontraba seguramente en la aldea, este supuesto pacto lo hacía casi emperador de los reinos con absoluto poder de mando, resultaba extraño que todos accedieran a resto, sabiendo que todos los pueblos solían desconfiar de sus vecinos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mientras todos esperaban fuera, Naruto se alejó del grupo, quería poder resolver algunas cosas solo sin nadie a su alrededor. Se alejó unos momentos con la excusa de ir a investigar los alrededores y de pronto se encontró lleno de árboles y agradables arbustos, en ellos se recostó unos momentos mirando apenas el cielo que ya empezaba a nublarse nuevamente y amenazante empezaba a correr una brisa fría y húmeda.

Quería cerrar los ojos unos momentos, pero en vez de eso, sus ojos se clavaron en un viejo árbol que se erguía frente a él, parte de su vida comenzó a aparecer en frente de sus ojos. A lo largo de los años dio la apariencia de ser un niño rebelde y maleducado, en apariencia muy inquieto y con cero disiplina, todos decían que lo único que buscaba era llamar la atención, pero él Uzumaki Naruto, sólo quería ser reconocido, no quería ser invisible, sólo buscaba amor.

Pero la gente de la aldea lo odiaba, y él como niño no entendía por que… por que todos lo miraban con desprecio porque nadie le explicó nunca lo que estaba pasando. En su corazón comenzó a formarse una costra, una pared para evitar el dolor que sentía, el ver a otros niños jugar con sus padres, el ver a familias disfrutando los fines de semana, ver lo que él jamás tendría…

Lloró… por primera vez lloró cuando cumplió 7 años y nadie lo saludó, si bien el Hokage lo visitaba con frecuencia, esa vez… él estaba de viaje con Iruka sensei y nadie fue a verlo a su casa… estaba solo y por primera vez tubo conciencia de ello.

Cuando estaba en la academia ninja todos lo ignoraban o casi todos, claro había alguien que siempre parecía darle una palabra de apoyo, se rió de pensar lo extraña que era esa persona, pero la apreciaba de veras… Hinata chan siempre le había sonreído con calidez, claro la mayor parte de las veces parecía asustarse o ser un poco torpe pero ella siempre parecía alentarlo con su mirada. También conoció a Sasuke y a Sakura, la chica que siempre amó, fue muy feliz cuando la niña quedó en su equipo, si bien sabía que ella estaba loca por su compañero Uchiha, él no se dejaría vencer tan facilmente y siempre luchó por conquistarla, mirando hacia atrás, esos fueron los mejores momentos de su vida.

Pero después de que Sasuke se fuera, la culpa, el odio y el rencor que escondió todos esos años quisieron salir de vuelta, no podía soportar pasar por eso de nuevo, tuvo que salir de Konoha y refugiarse en su entrenamiento, no podia aguantar ver la cara de Sakura hasta cumplir con su promesa.

No one knows what it's like

**Nadie sabe como es**

To be the bad man

**Ser el hombre malo**

To be the sad man

**Ser el hombre triste**

Behind blue eyes  
**Detrás de ojos azules**

Hinata se encontraba en camino, estaba muy decepcionada pero no dejaría que su primo o su padre tomaran decisiones por ella, no permitiría que nadie le ordenara jamás nada. Ya era hora de tomar la rienda de su vida, y estaba decidida a lograrlo.

Neji seguía los rastros que uno de su ANBUS le había indicado, un miembro de Akatsuki se había separado del grupo y se encontraba camino a Konoha, si podía dar con él quizás tendría mas información de esa fractura ás tendría noticias de su prometida.

Con calma y en silencio comenzó a acechar a aquella figura que se mantenía oculta e iba diestramente borrando sus huellas, se le hacía difícil seguirle el paso sin duda era un especialista y se mantenía tan oculto que parecía casi un fantasma. Sin embargo, decidió actuar cuanto antes, era lógico que se mantenía oculto quizás porque no era tan fuerte, o quizás porque simplemente no quería revelar sus movimientos, tenía que arriesgarse sino lo perdería y con ella su única oportunidad de tener información de Hinata sama.

Con un movimiento se puso enfrente del espía y trató de bloquear su chakra, pero el ninja se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo predecir aquel movimiento. Esas acciones, esa técnica… con pavor supo que auel ninja debía ser un Hyuga, se movía como tal, no podía haber equivocación.

_**Neji nisan…**_

_Esa voz era…_

_**Hinata sama… eres tú? Que haces aquí y porque diablos vistes como un Akatsuki, que te pasó?? Por qué huiste de la aldea? Donde has estado?**_

_**Estoy bien… yo… estube con Sasuke kun…**_

_**Con el traidor… pero como pudiste?? Donde está él, sabes que todas las aldeas estan tras él, dios como pudiste ser tan irresponsable, puedes ser culpada de traición! Ahora tenemos que inventar algo, es mejor que nos casemos cuanto antes, eso tapará el escandalo.**_

_**Yo… primo… no me casaré y no pienso volver a la aldea, mi objetivo es otro… lo siento…**_

Hinata ya no era la misma, Neji todavía no se percataba de esa fuerza interna que expelía la nueva Hinata, aquella que se había enfrentado a Sasuke, aquella que ahora estaba decidida y tenía claro lo que quería para su vida, seguir su camino del ninja, pese a todo, pese a sus fracasos, pese a la opinión de los demás ella… Hyuga Hinata también cumpliría su promesa.

_**Sabes que no permitiré que comentas una locura como esa… no lo permitiré Hinata**_

_**Lo ojos de Neji estaban serios, si tenia que usar la fuerza lo haría, si tenía que llevársela a la fuerza lo haría, ella sería su esposa y la obligaría a olvidar a Naruto.**_

Precipitadamente Neji trató de dejar inconciente a Hinata pero ella evadió él golpe, luego él trato de lastimarla nuevamente pero la chica lo esquivó nuevamente. Entonces comenzó con su técnica del puño y golpeó repetidamente su corazón, la chica comenzó a toser sangre profusamente pero no se arrodilló y siguió erguida mirándolo de forma extraña casi altanera.

_Qué le ocurría a su prima…?_

No one knows what it's like

**Nadie sabe como es**

To be hated

**Ser odiado**

To be fated

**Estarse disolviendose**

To telling only lies

**Diciendo solo mentiras**

Sasuke caminaba algo intranquilo hacia su propio destino, la idea de penetrar Konoha y matar a Danzou hacía que su sangre hirviera, tantos recuerdos de aquella aldea maldita, donde habían aniquilado a su familia, donde todos lo odiaban y envidiaban por su poder, no olvidaría jamás ese rencor, esa venganza que alimentaba su alma, y que lo hacía cada vez mas fuerte, aliemntarse del odio y de la desilusión era su camino para conseguir sus objetivos, no necesitaba nada mas…

_**Karim… dime que sucede…**_

_**Sasuke kun, dos chakras muy poderosos están al frente en aquel paraje. **_

_**Preparánse… todos**_

_**Es ella Sasuke… es la chica que encontramos hace unos días de seguro nos ha estado siguiendo…**_

_**Karim?**_

_**Lo siento no la sentí hasta ahora.**_

Todos se dirigieron a aquel paraje, con prudencia observaron la batalla que se llevaba a cabo. Dos Hyugas estaban peleando con todo. Sus técnicas y movimientos eran dignos de una de las castas mas poderosas de la aldea. Tanto el chico como la chica danzaban al son de un baile mortal, sus movimientos delicados y poderosos controlaban a la perfección el espacio y el control del chakra.

La chica claramente tenía la ventaja, pero no quería liquidar a su contendor. Solo quería vencerlo.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, ella le parecía una persona tan torpe y aún así ahí estaba esforzándose al máximo por la victoria de esa pelea, le recordaba tanto a…

En un instante Hinata noqueó a Neji, quién ya sin chakra cayó inconciente al piso.

Hinata lucía algo extraña, una vez que el combate se detuvo, su corazón no dejaba de bombear sangre a su cabeza, sus musculos seguían tan tensos como cuando comenzó la pelea, su brazos comenzaban a moverse, su razón comenzaba a nublarse, sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban y sentía como su cuerpo no paraba de moverse, con finos movimiento su labios rozaron la mejilla de un Neji ausente y frío.

Luego sus manos en su cuello comenzaban a apretar y una exitación deliciosa le recorría su cuerpo a medida que apretaba mas y mas. No podía detenerse, se sentía tan bien, nunca había experimentado esos sentimientos, eran empalagoso, era adictivo…

De pronto un par de brazos la separaron de su primo y una reacción imposible se apoderó de corazón, solo quería asesisnar a aquel que se había atrevido a bloquear su ataque, solo quería sangre en sus manos, matar…matar…

_**¡Contrólalo!**_

_Luego volví a abrir los ojos y sentí un terror y miedo indecifrables, desperté como de una pesadilla y luego me desesperé. Recordé lo que estaba haciendo. Yo…yo estaba ¡tratando de asesinar a Neji! (pensamiento de Hinata)_

But my dreams

**Pero mis sueños**

They aren't as empty  
**no están vacios**

As my conscience seems to be

**Como mi conciencia parece estar**

I have hours, only lonely

**Tengo horas, solamente solo**

My love is vengeance

**Mi amor es venganza**

That's never free

**Eso nunca es libre**

Naruto decidió dejar de autocompadecerse, pero necesitaba siempre tener esos momentos a solas, le servían para descargar todas sus frustaciones sin afectar a la gente que lo quería, ¿como explicarles sin que ellos trataran de ayudarlo? Como hacerles entender que lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era encontrar a Sasuke, sin eso él no era nada… sin esa promesa… él dejaria de existir para la mujer que amaba, sin eso él sería invisible para ella.

_**Donde estabas Naruto, te tardaste bastante…**_

_**Lo siento creo que me quedé dormido…**_

_**Bueno Sakura, dinos como te fue con el Raikage…**_

Sakura que les contó que se el grupo de dividiría en dos partes, una parte acompañaría al Raikage y la otra se dirigiría a Konoha pues eran ordenes directas del actual Hokage, Sakura convenció al jefe supremo de la aldea dueña del ocho colas, de seguir con Naruto en su equipo, lo que sería beneficioso, pues conocía a Sasuke y además tenía el poder inmenso del jinchukiri en su interior.

_**Kakashi debes irte con Yamato, solo Naruto Sai y yo tenemos permitido quedarnos…**_

El ninja la observó con cuidado, claramente lo estaban vigilantes anbus desde las sombras. El ninja asisntió y él y Yamato emprendieron el viaje, ahora todo quedaba en manos de ellos. Esos chicos comenzaban un viaje que terminaría en algo que nadie tenía claro.

Cuando los tres chicos volvían para emprender nuevamente la marcha, se oyeron unos gritos muy enojados y el Raikage salió muy aireado del interior de su tienda.

Ordenó que un equipo le siguiera de inmediato, incluido los chicos de Konoha… tenían una pista de Sasuke, y estaba muy cerca de donde estaban. El corazón de Naruto saltó, el de Sakura estaba algo inquieto, se volvería a encontrar con aquel Sasuke, aquel extraño y tenebroso chico que hace casi un año atrás había mirado a los ojos en la cueva de Orochimaru.

No one knows what it's like

**Nadie saber como es**

To feel these feelings

**Sentir estos sentimientos**

Like I do

**Como yo lo hago**

And I blame you

**Y te culpo a ti**

No one bites back as hard

**Nadie regresa la mordida tan fuerte**

On their anger

**En su coraje**

None of my pain and woe

**Nada de la angustia de mi dolor**

Can show through  
**puede verse**

_**¡Suéltame no me toques!... alejense por favor!! Quiero estar sola…**_

Los ojos de Hinata estaban totalmente dilatados, su venas estaban muy moradas y su aspecto había cambiado de forma impresionante, el color palido de su piel, ahora era moreno y una pequeña garra salía del costado de su espalda, amenazante tenía un control completo de su espacio y se había separado del agarre de Sasuke kun.

_**Querías matar a tu primo… si es así puedes hacerlo, ahora que has reaccionado y estas conciente, puedes hacerlo, no mates por matar, siempre hazlo por alguna razón.**_

A Hinata le retumbaron aquellas palabras, tenían mucha verdad pero eran a la vez tan alejadas de lo que fue su enseñanza, sin embargo, ella si debía estar preparada para matar si era necesario, era una ninja después de todo, ¿debía matar a Neji? Quizás debía hacerlo, su primo se sentía tan miserable con su maldición, ahora quería arrastrarla a ella en su sufrimiento, pero no lo permitiría, jamás sería su esposa, solo amaba a un hombre, y no amaría a nadie mas.

_Matar a Neji… si quizás era lo correcto… así terminaría con la aldea, no podría volver jamás, no podría encontrar esa excusa que su corazón clamaba por encontrar, aquella que la empujaba a volver a su antigua vida_.

_**No… ya nada podrá volver a ser igual para ti…**_

Los ojos profundos de Sasuke parecían leer todos sus movimientos, pero era que también leían lo que estaba ¿pasando por su cabeza?. Que diablos pensaba, no podía matar a Neji, él no tenía la culpa de sus errores, de ser débil, de no haber podido demostrar lo que sentía tantos años, de no poder proteger a Naruto cuando este lo necesitó, ella era la culpable, nadie mas… si alguien debía pagar era ella sin duda.

_**Yo no me rendiré… pese a que suceda lo peor, no me daré por vencida…**_

Sasuke volvió a su tranquilidad habitual, la chica volvía a la normalidad y pronto su pálida piel relucía con el tímido sol que se asomaba entre las nubes.

_**¿Qué haremos Sasuke?**_

_**Por lo pronto les aconsejo que se escondan, un grupo de chakras se dirige rápidamente hacia acá…**_

Hinata volvía a ponerse en guardia, Sasuke sorprendido por la habilidad de Hinata se escondió de inmediato, pero de lejos seguía observando a la niña que inmóvil esperaba en silencio.

Un grupo de seis anbus la rodearon en cuestion de segundos, rápidamente volvió a transformarse en aquel especie de mosntruo que le daba una capacidad de pelea cien veces superior a la que tenía. Uno a uno fueron cayendo mientras dos chakras muy poderosos comenzaban a sentirse peligrosamente cerca.

Sasuke conocía muy bien el chakra que se acercaba, lo mejor sería huir de ahí, pero dejar a la chica en medio de todo ese caos no era justo.

_**Quien es el siguiente…**_

Los ojos de Hinata estaba manchados con sangre, sus labios saboreaban la sangre de sus oponente, sus labios rojos como el carmesí deslumbraban bajo su piel morena.

_**Quien es ella…**_

El Raikage sentía una poderosa energía, vio como sus anbus estaba muertos, tenía que ser prudente con esa cosa… no estaba seguro de si era humana o que…

_**Yo me encargo…**_

Naruto kun se puso al frente y se avalanzó contra la chica, lucía muy parecía a Sasuke kun por lo que pensó… se tratar{ía de algún experimento de Orochimaru, que quizás ahora servía para los planes de Akatsuki.

_**Detente… no quiero matarte…**_

_**Los ojos azules de Naruto resplandecían como el cielo. **_

_**Naruto kun?...**_

Una vocesita melodiosa salió de ese cuerpo deformado y manchado de sangre…

Es una trampa?, una ilusión?... dios avaba de escuchar la voz de Hinata. ¿qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

Hinata estaba quieta, helada, frente a ella su querido Naruto kun… la veía sin verla, de pronto una par de cobrar de tinta la sujetaron firmes, su interior ardió de ira al verse atrapada, liberó su chakra y las víboras se extinguieron, entonces vio como un razengan se dirigía sin piedad hacia ella. Quizás debía terminar así…

Una poderosa técnica desvió el golpe de Naruto que pasó rozando todo el brazo de la chica, Sasuke miró horrorizado como el Razengan no se disolvía sino parecía como un bumeran y ahora atacaba por la espalda a la pobre Hinata.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Sasuke!!!!**_

Sakura podía mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez no vio aquella mirada fría y oscura de la última vez, esta parecía desesperada y llena de terror.

La niña caía inconciente en los brazos del Uchiha mientras su transformación terminaba y volvía a ser la de siempre, aquella pálida chica enamorada de jinchukiri de Konoha.

_**Hinata???!!! No ¡!!!!!!!!!! que les has hecho!!! **_

Sakura corrió hacia ella… la apartó de los brazos de Sasuke y comenzó a darle primeros auxilios.

El Raikage no entendía nada y de la nada atacó a Sasuke quien con su técnica lo bloqueó de inmediato, detrás de él Yugo y Suigetsu comenzaban la pelea.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y luego a Naruto que paralizado al saber que era Hinata no atinaba a nada.

_**Debo llevarmela, ya no les pertenece…**_

_**Qué le hiciste…**_

La repulsión en los ojos de Sakura le dolió, pero tenía razón… jamás debió permitir que Hinata sobreviviera así, nadie podía ser digno viviendo de esa manera, él tenía que haberlo impedido.

_**Debes entregarmela… ya es tarde nunca más podrá volver con ustedes…**_

_**No te la llevarás Sasuke!**_

Naruto se dirigía directo hacia el moreno quien serio y con aura aterradora lo esperaba en guardia.

_**Ella es una ninja de konoha y siempre será nuestra compañera, buscaremos como sanarla…**_

_**Si? Eres un tonto Naruto, no entiendes nada… jamás podrás entenderlo.**_

Sasuke estaba a su lado con la cuchilla afilada en su cuello mirandolo amenazante.

_**Ella no quiere volver, tomó su decisión y hay que respetarla. **_

_**Sasuke, ella no está en condiciones de pensar claramente las cosas!**_

Sasuke miró a Sakura ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y se notaba que estaba gastando todo su chakra en la Hyuga.

_**¿Lo crees? Naruto tu que piensas? Por qué crees que ella dejó la aldea…**_

_**Yo… yo… no lo se…**_

_**Te dices su amigo pero no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que piensa o siente, te dices amigos de todos, pero nunca te tomaste el tiempo para conocer a los que te rodeaban todos estos años, solo agradeciste no estar solo como cuando era un niño, pero en fondo, ¿sigues siendo ese niño solitario no?**_

_**Ya basta Sasuke! Déjalo en paz!!**_

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el hombre que siempre amó estaba ahí hiriendo a su mejor amigo y ahora tenía las cosas por fin claras, si tenía que optar lo haría a favor de naruto, de aquel que siempre estubo a su lado, ya nada importaba si tenía que dar su vida lo haría sin pensarlo.

_**De que hablas… Sasuke…??**_

Fin del capitulo

El próximo ya es el final.


	7. Chapter 7

Este es el capitulo final espero que el fic les haya gustado, gracias por todos los comentarios!!!

Cancion: My December Linkin Park.

**Capítulo 7**

**El lugar donde pertenecemos**

_**Naruto Kun…**_

Hinata apenas podía hablar, los embates del Razengan la mantenían con un estado crítico, sino fuera por Sakura y su rápido tratamiento no hubiese tenido jamás una opción de sobrevivir a aquella técnica. Ahora en brazos de una nerviosa y exausta pelirosa, la pálida chica observaba con horror como Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente a Naruto, sabía perfectamente que este encuentro podía ser fatal y ella se había jurado detenerlo si hacía falta, pero su juramento también implicaba un segundo sacrificio, y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir ambos.

_**Sasuke kun…**_

Naruto mirando fijamente a Sasuke no se distrajo por ninguna de las intervenciones de Hinata, estaba frente a su amigo, frente a su enemigo, frente al hombre que siempre envidió, y que siempre apreció, pero que después de tantos años su rencor se hacía casi imposible de disimular, las palabras de Sasuke le ardían en el pecho como hierro hirviente y su chackra rojo parecía aún mas sensible en presencia del moreno.

_**De que hablas… Sasuke…??**_

La mirada roja y asesina de Sasuke no se despegaba ningún segundo de Naruto, tanto Jugo como Suigetsu daban una buena pelea y los tenían totalmente aislados de lo que ocurría, sin embargo, se mantenían atentos por si surgía algo que pusiera en peligro al ex ninja de Konoha.

_**No lo entiendes cierto???**_

Hinata comenzó a recuperar su malgastado chakra, sin duda podía volver a transformarse por última vez, pero arriesgaría terriblemente su vida, comenzó a enfocar su mirada y vio con horror como dos patrullas comenzaban a movilizarse en las cercanías, el escenario cambiaría y solo tenía un par de minutos para evitar una tragedia.

_**Yo… no se por que ella dejó la aldea…**_

Naruto no entendía, porque él… Sasuke estaba ahí hablándole de Hinata, que tenía que ver ella con él, por qué ella tenía el aspecto de haber sido manipulada con chakra maldito, por qué había huido de la aldea, por qué ella tenía que arriesgar su vida, más cuando no tenía el poder para luchar de igual a igual con sus enemigos.

_**Qué estúpido eres… a veces creo que el que debió irse eres tú… no entiendes nada y aún así me persigues por todos lados, por qué lo haces? Me tienes harto…**_

Sasuke también había notado los movimientos de las 2 unidades de ninja que se acercaban, sabía que debía terminar con todo en poco tiempo o se encontrarían en problemas.

_**Para mi es muy importante Sasuke… yo nunca rompería una promesa…**_

Los ojos de Naruto se posarón en la ojiverde quien casi sin chakra estaba siendo sostenida por Hinata, los ojos de Naruto eran determinados, jamás rompería aquel pacto con ella, esa unión era precisamente el hecho de traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea, una vez ahí ella tendría opción de escoger con cual se quedaría, Naruto jamás perdería la esperanza de ser el hombre que ella escogiera.

Hinata lo vio con dolor, su corazón se afligía al ver lo enamorado que estaba de la pelirosa, jamás podría competir con eso, ¿Podría hacerlo feliz? Quizás él si fuere feliz a su lado, o quizás… sólo quizás es lo que ella se empeñaba en creer, una linda ilusión, un sueño donde ambos compartían aquel maravilloso sentimiento. Pero esta era la realidad, él mirándola a ella, él amándola a ella, y ella a su lado viendo ese amor, viviendo ese dolor.

_**Sakura chan! Estás bien???**_

_**Hi… **_

Sakura ya no podía mas, Sai se acercó con cuidado y Hinata le entregó a la ninja para que la cuidara, él sólo asintió despacio, ahora ella era otra.

_**Es por Sakura… no? Siempre fue por ella…**_

Naruto bajó la mirada, el moreno hablaba con tanta desidia en la voz, que el jinchukiri volvió a enfurecerse, como podía él de todos hablar así de ella, sabía perfectamente que Sakura siempre lo amó y aún así la dejó sufriendo, abandonada en la miseria más grande, rezando todos los días para que él regresara, él… que jamás pensó en ella, que no le preocupó nada mas que él mismo. Por qué tenía que ser todo tan injusto.

_**Si fue por ella, porque yo la amo, yo la amo más que nada y por ella iría al fin del mundo, por ella te voy a traer de vuelta Sasuke, ahora lo entiendes?? Por fin te das cuenta por lo que lucho?? **_

_**Naruto…**_

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Hinata estaba detrás de él preparada para asestar un golpe mortal si este decidía atacar a Naruto, la niña había escuchado con claridad esa declaración, le recordaba tanto a la suya, sólo unos días antes de toda esta pesadilla.

_**Hinata… es momento de despedirse…**_

Hinata apoyada en la espalda de Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente, ambos sentían que les quedaba poco tiempo y ella ya había tomado una determinación, que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

Naruto observó como la chica de largos cabellos había llegado hasta ellos sin siquiera notar su presencia, ella le miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que la miraron amablemente cuando era sólo una niña, y sólo por un momento imaginó su vida perfecta nuevamente, ellos… una familia unida y feliz, con niños alegres e inquietos, él transformándose en Hokage y ella apoyándolo en todo. Qué lindo sería, que lindo… rió con timidez y se puso frente a Naruto muy pegada al pecho de Sasuke kun, indicandole que no debía intervenir, que este era su momento…

_**Hinata debes volver con nosotros… debes volver a la aldea allí encontraremos algo para curarte, no te preocupe… Sakuran chan… ella…**_

_**Naruto kun…**_

Ella lo había silenciado de pronto, su mirada se tornó dura y de prontó el notó como los ojos de la shinobi lo observaban por primera vez de frente, no había rojor en sus mejillas, su rostro era diferente, ella había cambiado, de pronto su belleza comenzaba a brillar como nunca, ni siquiera las manchas de sangre enturbiaban ese rostro angelical y decidido que lo observaba.

_**Yo te amo… te amo desde la primera vez que te ví e la academia ninja y éramos sólo unos niños, te amo a pesar de que se hace mucho tiempo que el demonio… que el zorro de las nueve colas vive en tu interior, te amo a pesar de que siempre supe que amabas a otra persona, que nunca me viste de la forma que yo que quería, pero eso no me importó, lo realmente importante era que me ayudaste a superarme todos estos años, a tener confianza en mi misma, a creer en mi, en la medida que superaste todo esos obstáculos yo iba superando los propios y eso me hizo crecer hasta el día de hoy…lamento en el alma haber esperado todos estos años para decírtelo, pero no quería causarte más sufrimiento, no quería ser otrs preocupación para ti, quizás fui una tonta después de todo…**_

_**Yo… yo… no se que decir…**_

El rubio se sentía algo mareado, esa confesión había sido cruda e inesperada, sentía cada palabra expresada por la chica y sentía el dolor de ella en esos momentos, por dios la comprendía tan bien, él se sentía igual… ahí… en ese instante … era tan duro estar viéndola mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, mientras su corazón se aceleraba con cada palabra.

Hinata se le quedó viendo a traves de sus orbes celeste, todo lo que ella quería en esos momentos era liberarlo de aquella promesa que mas parecía una maldición.

_**Yo no necesito una respuesta Naruto kun, ya decidí lo que es mejor para mi, y tus palabras no cambiarán mi forma de pensar, ese es mi camino del ninja, es lo que yo libremente he decidido y lo que cumpliré…**_

_**A qué te refieres…**_

Hinata se volteó y miró a Sakura, esta con la tez pálida y sostenida por Sai, escuchaba atenta aquel funesto y triste diálogo.

_**Sakura, quiero que liberes a Naruto kun de la promesa que le hiciste hacer hace 3 años atrás**_

Ambos ninjas, tanto Sai como Sakura se miraron sosprendidos, desde cuando Hinata sabía esto?, acaso su percepción llegó así de lejos… y no obstante, la pelirosa lo entendió, tal cual ella, había logrado aceptar a partida de Sasuke kun después de años de querer traerlo de vuelta, de años de exclavisar a Naruto y causarle nada más que sufrimiento, ella Haruno Sakura aceptó su derrota ante la shinobi de mirada celeste.

_**Hi… lo libero Hinata… pero debes volver con nosotros…**_

_**No… no puedo hacerlo, ya es tarde para volver... **_

_**Nunca será tarde para que regreses junto a tu familia y amigos!**_

Naruto se había despertado de pronto, no se permitiría perderla a ella también, a Hinata no… no la dejaría irse, ahora él tenía el poder para detenerla si era necesario, no volvería a sufrir lo que paso con Sasuke kun, jamás…

_**Gomene Naruto Kun… ya no pertenezco a Konoha, yo no puedo evitar creer que tú jamás te detendrás en la búsqueda de Sasuke, es por eso, que yo me prometí a mi misma que siempre te protegería y que en orden a esto me haría mas fuerte y evitaría por todos los medios que ustedes se enfrentaran, aún recuerdo vívidamente en mi mente, aquel día cuando Kakashi sensei te trajo luego de que fuiste por Sasuke, casi muerto y todo deshecho, casí me morí de la impresión, nun ca quiero que arriesgues tu vida así, no lo permitiré, menos ahora…**_

Hinata comprendía el gran poder de Sasuke y también sabía que ellos estaban destinados a pelear, pero lo trataría de evotar a toda costa, podía tratar de que ese momento jamás llegara…

_**No, yo no permitiré que hagas eso, jamás permitiría que te sacrificaras por mi, no seas tonta… debes volver conmigo a la aldea, no lo hagas por favor…**_

Naruto la abrazó apretadamente, apartandola por completo de cuerpo de Sasuke kun quien retrocedió para darles mas espacio, ya se preparaba para huir, para volver a su venganza… lo primero era acabar con el actual Hokage después arreglaría cuentas con Naruto.

_**Naruto kun… yo… **_

Hinata le miró nuevamente a los ojos, el cálido abrazo del zorro la hizo flaquear pero no desistía de su intención, poco a poco las puntas de sus pis se fueron elevando, e inesperadamente le dio un beso en los labios a Naruto. Todos se soprendieron del gesto y Naruto le correspondió. Esos segundos fueron maravillosos, los llevaría eternamente en su corazón.

El zorro comprendió lo que equivocado que estaba, ella le hizo ver mas allá, y pudo entender un poco más a su amigo Sasuke, era cierto, él jamás entendió lo que pasaba en su inerior, jamás supo como se sentía realmente hasta que fue muy tarde, no volvería a pasar, no dejaría a Hinata por nada del mundo, jamás se volvería a separar de su lado…

Con un golpe certero la chica Hyuga dejó inconciente a su amor, con un rápido moviemto se puso a la derecha de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos.

_**Me voy con ustedes…**_

Sasuke la observó y solo se escabulló rápidamente, ella sería una molestia, pero suponía que no podía abandonarla de nuevo, no cuando sabía perfectamente que en la aldea la esperaba un matrimonio obligado con ese desagradable Neji Huyga. Si la dejaba ahora quizás que locura cometería esta niña temeraria.

_**Hinata!! Espera!! Por qué lo haces…**_

_**Sakura, cuida de él por favor… haz que sea feliz, yo me encargaré ahora de Sasuke kun, él no es una mala persona solo necesita cumplir su obejtivo, una vez que él esté listo nosveremos nuevamente en la aldea, te lo prometo…**_

_**Quizás aún tenga una oportunidad con Naruto en ese momento…**_

Sakura y Sai la vieron desaparecer entre las sombras, Naruto comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, comenzaba a ver con claridad por primera vez en su vida.

Fin, gracias a todos vuelvo pronto con una nueva historiaaaaaa…


End file.
